Sparkle: Temporada 2
by ProyectV
Summary: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Solía ser una usuaria mágica normal hasta que un accidente me dió el poder de la magia oscura, la usé para encontrar y quitarle su poder a los demás usuarios oscuros, pero me volví arrogante y terminé corrompida, lastimando a quienes más quiero y amo...Ahora, vivo mi vida "normal" evitando regresar a los malos habitos de la magia negra soy, Sparkle
1. Chapter 1

_**Twi...light...**_

¿Ah?

 _ **Twilight…¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

¿Hacer qué?

 _ **¿Por qué me mataste?**_

En ese momento, Twilight miró a su alrededor, viendo que tenía su mano atravesando el pecho de Celestia, el cual estaba hecho de luz.

 _ ***Cof Cof Cof* ¿Por qué me mataste?**_

¡NO, NO, YO NO LO HICE, FUE SOMBRA, FUE ÉL!

 _ **¿Por qué me mataste, Twilight? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**_

Con cada "¿Por qué?" de Celestia esta se iba derritiendo en oscuridad, si piel pasaba de estado sólido a una especie de pasta que se caía de su rostro, deformando el mismo, los ojos se le cayerón y sus dientes también, todo mientras se volvía un charco de jugos en el piso.

¡NO, NO, NO. CELESTIA, NO, LO LAMENTO, NO!

Twilight gritaba desesperada, tomando como podía los restos de Celestia, para luego mirar a los alrededores y ver que estaba cubierta de su sangre, Celestia muerta en el piso y ella parada junto a su cadáver.

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

Luna atacó a Twilight de la nada, tomándola del cuello y preparándose para acabarla, pero en ese momento, un rayo de oscuridad le da en un costado, destruyéndola en una explosión oscura.

 _ **Sabes que no puedes huír de mí**_

Midnight Sparkle caminaba lentamente hacia Twilight mientras esta retrocedía desesperadamente hasta levantarse y comenzar a huir del lugar, la oscuridad se estiraba y la alcanzaba mientras la puerta de salida parecía alejarse cada vez que ella se acercaba, finalmente, las sombras la agarran y Twilight abré los ojos para verse parada delante de cientos de cadáveres y ella estaba sentada en un trono de oscuridad, en eso, se levantó y caminó, pisando los cuerpos hasta finalmente quedar delante de un espejo, viéndose a sí misma en este, viendo a Midnight Sparkle.


	2. Katherine

-Agh...-Twilight se despertaba de golpe tras haber tenido ese terrible sueño, no importa lo que hiciera, no era capaz de quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza. Si bien ella no lo vivió ni fue responsable de ello, su cerebro no dejaba de darle vueltas a las infinitas posibilidades en las que pudo haber ocurrido. Twilight había visto mil y un formas de cómo pudo pasar en una sola noche de sueño y veía mil y un más en la siguiente. Ya hasta lo tenía cronometrado, se levantaba asustada a las 12, 3 y 5 de la madrugada por culpa de una pesadilla entre tantas, las mismas eran de diversas cosas, pero siempre terminaban igual, con ella matando a su mentora.

Ya había gastado tantos gritos por los sueños que ya ni valía la pena gritar al despertarse.

Twilight miró perezosamente el reloj de su cuarto el cual marcaba las 5 en punto, aún faltaba un par de minutos para que saliera el sol y unas dos horas para el inicio de clases.

Soltanto un pesado suspiro, Twilight caminó hacia el baño de su cuarto a lavarse la cara y comenzar el día, viéndose en el espejo en el proceso.

-He visto mejores días…-Se murmuraba a sí misma viendo las terribles ojeras que tenía por la falta de sueño. Twilight procedió a dirigirse a la ducha, pensando que tomar una fría le haría bien para despertarse.

Tras unos minutos de una ducha extremadamente fría, Twilight estaba lista para arreglarse para ir a clases, mirando entre sus ropas, veía diversas ropas todas de tonalidades con morado.

-Creo que debería de añadir más cosas además de morado a mi gama de ropas…-comentaba Twilight colocándose unos pantalones morados oscuro con camisa blanca y una chaqueta morada que tenía, combinando con unos zapatos de color negro con morado.

Luego de eso, Twilight miró su reloj, 5:24. Twilight decidió salir a dar un leve paseo matutino mientras esperaba a que su familia despertará.

Mientras Twilight caminaba por las calles del complejo de hogares "Green Run". Pasó delante del cementerio en las cercanías del complejo, lugar donde descansaban todos los que alguna vez vivieron en ese complejo y murieron siendo miembros del mismo. El lugar era lúgubre, pero no le traía un aura de terror a Twilight como la mayoría de las personas sentía en ese lugar, lo que sentía era diferente, algo que no muchos pensaban o al menos eso creía ella.

Ella podía oler el aire, un aire de tristeza, depresivo y pesado, se podía sentir en cada paso que daba, cada uno se sentía más pesado que el otro, como si al pasar al lado de cada lápida, uno de los espíritus dentro de estas saliera y se le montará encima, cargando con el peso de la muerte, de su muerte.

Tras caminar por un rato, Twilight se detuvo en una solitaria lápida a un costado del camino central, la inscripción era nueva, y se notaba por el brillo casi radiante del mismo, la carencia de polvo y suciedad en la misma eran señal de que no había pasado mucho desde que se sembró la lápida en aquel lugar. No importaba cuantas veces venía, no podía dejar de sentarse a compartir con ella. Si bien no había cuerpo o restos para llorar, al menos tenía un lugar a dónde ir a desahogarse, pero a estas alturas ya no decía nada ¿Para qué? Si ya todo lo que se podía decir se dijo, si ya todo lo que se pudo gritar se gritó y todo lo que se pudo llorar se lloró, ahora Twilight solo se sentaba, recostando su espalda en esta pensando, recordando, intentando hacer memoria cada segundo de ello, todo en un desesperado intento por no olvidarla, a fin de cuentas, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella ¿No?

Finalmente, Twilight se levantó de la lápida con un rostro carente de emociones y se dirigió de regreso a su casa, arrastrando los pies con cada paso hasta volver a entrar a su casa.

-Buenos días mi vida ¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntaba Velvet con una sonrisa a su pequeña viéndola ingresar por la puerta del comedor.

-Bien-Responde Twilight sin emoción alguna sentándose a comer.

-Y…¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

-No sé.

-Pues...tenía pensado que podíamos ir al museo de ciencias, escuché que tienen una nueva exhibición sobre la historia de los libros y su importancia para la ciencia a lo largo de la historia.

-No sé...no tengo muchas ganas de ver libros…

-Bueno…¿Quizás podríamos ir entonces al cine a ver una película?

-No sé...no me gusta mucho el cine…

-¿Que tal si jugamos videojuegos en la consola de tu cuarto?

-...

-¿Qué dices? Tú y yo en ese juego de pelea que te gusta tanto, el de los personajes de Nintendo, podrías jugar con tu Bayonetta, eres muy buena con ella y

-¡NO QUIERO HACER NADA, MAMÁ!-Gritaba Twilight a esta callándola al instante.

-No tengo ganas de jugar juegos, o salir a la calle, solo...quiero estar sola…-Dice Twilight para levantarse de la mesa del comedor tras terminar de comer para tomar su mochila y retirarse de la casa.

-Aaafff...mi niña, algún día vas a tener que aceptar la ayuda de los demás…-murmuraba Velvet a sí misma mientras veía a Twilight alejarse de la casa por la ventana.

...

-Hola Twilight ¿Vienes a verla?-preguntaba una enfermera en el hospital central de Canterlot.

-Sí, solo quería asomarme a dejarle esto-Decía Twilight con unas flores en sus manos, unas violetas para ser precisos.

-Claro, adelante, ya sabes donde está su cuarto.

-Gracias Heart-se despedía Twilight de la enfermera mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso. El olor de diferentes químicos y medicinas ingresaba por sus fosas nasales, el sonido de los enfermos y heridos llenaba sus oídos, ella podía saborear el ambiente en el aire, depresión y sufrimiento, factores comunes en sitios como este. "Nada nuevo", se decía Twilight mientras avanzaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto en el ala este, dentro de este, podía ver a su amiga más cercana, la primera en creer en ella y apoyarla, Sunset Shimmer. Estaba conectada a varias máquinas que monitoreaban su estado, habían pasado varias veces en donde casi pierde la vida en esa sala de hospital, pero por suerte nada malo había pasado, aún.

Bueno, al menos nada excepto estar en coma...

Sunset había quedado en un estado vegetativo luego del incidente, los doctores no sabían qué le pasaba, su cuerpo estaba bien, su mente también, pero por alguna razón esta no despertaba.

-Te...traje tus flores favoritas…-Decía Twilight colocando las violetas en el florero reemplazando las viejas por las nuevas.

-Pues...solo eso...vendré a visitarte luego de clases, entonces te contaré mi día…-Dice Twilight para retirarse del lugar. Twilight no se sentía bien, nunca lo hacía en ese lugar, no solo le bastó con matar a su tutora, su maestra, sino que puso en cama a su mejor amiga y no había forma de decir si iba a despertar.

-¿Terminaste tan rápido?-pregunta Heart a esta.

-Si, solo venía a dejarle las flores, en la tarde vendré nuevamente, gracias-Se despedía Twilight para abandonar el recinto.

...

Había sido un largo día de clases para Twilight, entre sus amigas intentando animarla cuando no podían hacer nada y que los profesores la tratarán diferente solo la hacía sentir peor, ella no quería su pena y tristeza, no la deseaba, solo quería estar sola.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntaba una voz tras de Twilight.

-Hola Luna…

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar hoy, pero al parecer no es así…

-No tengo interés en aprender a usar magia negra, Luna…

-Quizás, pero una vez la magia negra entra en tu cuerpo, se vuelve parte de tí y ya no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto.

-Puedo dejar de usarla.

-Entonces perderás un gran beneficio y poder, en especial considerando que el amuleto ahora solo funciona contigo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Simple, me puse el amuleto e intenté usarlo, pero no pude, pero el amuleto reacciona a tí-Dice Luna mostrándole el amuleto del armagedón, el cual comenzaba a brillar la gema morada en ella cuando el mismo se acercaba a Twilight.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!-Grita Twilight retrocediendo.

-No puedes huirle a esta parte de tu vida todo el tiempo, Twilight. Midnight Sparkle es parte de tí y eso no va a cambiar.

-Ella no es parte de mí, ella es una abominación que siempre me persigue sin importar cuánto me esfuerce en alejarla.

-Agh...tienes que aprender a perdonarte a tí misma por lo que no hiciste, una vez lo hagas, podremos trabajar en tu magia negra y en que controles a Sombra-Dice Luna retirándose del lugar para dejar a una Twilight pensativa.

-Yo no la maté, pero si pude haberlo evitado y no lo hice…¿Eso no me hace igual de culpable?-Se pregunta Twilight en un murmullo a sí misma mientras pensaba al respecto.

...

Camino al campamento Everfree

12:00 AM

En la carretera que conectaba el bosque Everfree con la ciudad, un carro solitario recorría la misma de regreso a la ciudad. El carro era conducido por un chico joven el cual hablaba por celular mientras conducía, en ese momento, mientras el chico conducía, vió a una chica vestida de blanco a un costado de la carretera, la chica tenía un físico muy atrayente y un pelo largo de color negro. El joven desaceleró hasta finalmente detenerse frente a la chica.

-¿Estás perdida?-pregunta el joven interesado a esta.

-Necesito volver a mi casa…¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-Pues, claro ¿Por qué no? ¿Dónde queda?-pregunta el joven con una sonrisa. La chica simplemente señala la carretera de regreso hacia el bosque Everfree, el chico suelta un suspiro, para finalmente abrirle la puerta del co-piloto a esta, la chica ingresa y este se da la vuelta para conducir de regreso.

-Y…¿Eso que vives en el bosque?

-Es un lugar callado y apartado…

-Ok, me imagino que te gustan los sitios tranquilos, lo entiendo, alejarse del ajetreo de la ciudad puede ser muy relajante-Dice el joven con una sonrisa explorando el cuerpo de la chica con su mirada, desnudándola con la misma prácticamente.

-Aquí a la derecha…-Dice la mujer para que el chico saliera por un lado de la carretera a un camino de tierra, pasando de largo sin fijarse en un cartel que leía "No entrar".Finalmente, el vehículo llegó a una casa muy hermosa en medio del bosque. La casa estaba hecha de madera pulida, completamente barnizada y pintada de color azul con rosado, la misma era de dos pisos y estaba llena de adornos y detalles hermosos de color rosado.

-Woah...es una casa hermosa…-Dice este con una sonrisa.

-¿Quisieras acompañarme dentro? Hace algo de frío y creo que un poco de compañía me caería bien.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-responde el chico con una sonrisa para acompañar a la chica dentro, la casa era inmensa y hermosa, al punto de que por dentro parecía más una mansión que cualquier otra cosa, tras unos minutos, el chico y la chica se sentaron a charlar compartiendo una taza de café.

-Entonces…¿Vives tú sola en este lugar tan grande?-pregunta el joven tranquilamente.

-Sí, es algo...aburrido a decir verdad, no hay mucho qué hacer...he estado muy solitaria y en necesidad de compañía…-Dice esta timidamente.

-Pues, supongo que tuviste suerte de que estuviera pasando por aquí ¿No?-pregunta el joven con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que es verdad, oye…¿Te gustaría acompañarme hoy aquí?-pregunta la chica casualmente.

-Erm...no sé si…-el chico intentaba negarse, pero una vista más al cuerpo de ella fue suficiente para convencerlo de quedarse.

-Sí ¿Por qué no?-pregunta el joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Excelente!-Dice la chica alegre saltando para abrazarlo con fuerza, apegando su pecho del de este, el joven regresó el abrazo con una leve sonrisa a esta.

Tras unos minutos de charla, ambos fueron a dormir cada uno en su cuarto, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que el chico se despertó en mitad de la madrugada al escuchar la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Era la chica.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta este despertándose, notando que la chica traía únicamente puesto una blusa. Esta no dijo nada y se acercó al mismo, hasta acostarse en la cama, sentándose sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para finalmente plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios mientras exploraba su cuerpo con sus manos.

El chico en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, no fue sino hasta que la chica tomó sus manos y las metió debajo de su blusa que este se dejó llevar por el momento, cerrando los ojos y regresando el beso, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, quedó petrificado con lo que vió. La chica había cambiado por completo, tenía unos ojos amarillos de réptil, una piel azul con detalles morados, dos tentáculos con puas metálicas salían de su espalda y su pelo se había vuelto blanco con un corazón de fuego en el mismo.

El chico quiso huir, de hecho, estaba a punto de patearla fuera de si, pero esta de un solo beso apasionado logró tranquilizarlo, en eso, los ojos del chico se volvieron completamente rosados y este simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, solo para que los tentáculos en la espalda de la chica se clavarán en sus hombros con fuerza, clavándolo en la cama, el chico no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de dolor, pero en eso, la cosa le tapó la boca.

-Shhhh, tranquilo amor, apenas estamos empezando, si te portas bien, capaz disfrutes mucho esto antes de morir, ya sabes, un poco de cielo antes del infierno-Dice la chica con una voz muy seductora para mostrar unos largos colmillos que se clavan en el cuello del joven mientras el acto continuaba.

 _ **Sparkle**_

-Agh...ya es el quinto desaparecido esta semana…-se quejaba Shining desayunando junto a su familia.

-¿Desaparecidos?-pregunta Velvet curiosa.

-Sí, han pasado dos semanas y cinco personas han desaparecido en la carretera que conecta el bosque everfree con la ciudad.

-Oh…¿Y han hecho algún progreso?

-Las víctimas son de ambos sexos, de una edad entre 16 y 24 años, hablando de años, dentro de un par de semanas es el cumpleaños 18 de Twilight-Dice Shining con una sonrisa.

-Mi niña pequeña ya va a ser toda una adulta-Dice Night Light con una sonrisa.

-Ya es toda una adulta, mira ese físico-dice Velvet con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo… aun recuerdo cuando era una bebé que se la pasaba con el pañal en la cabeza jugando a construir cosas con legos-Dice Shining pensativo

-Y ahora que lo pienso, el cumpleaños de Twilight es el cumpleaños de Spike también-Dice Velvet con una sonrisa.

-¿Significa que voy a tener carne para ese día de almuerzo?-pregunta Spike con una sonrisa a esta.

-Toda la que puedas comer, claro, si es que estos dos te dejan algo.

-Si tengo que caerme a golpes con el perro por tu filete lo haré-Dice Night Light alegre

-Y Twilight ¿Ya has pensado de qué quieres que sea tú último cumpleaños antes de ser una adulta?

-No tengo muchas ganas de celebrarlo honestamente…-responde Twilight timidamente.

-Agh, no empieces…-Dice Shining molesto.

-Shining…-Llamaba la atención velvet a este.

-¡¿Qué?! Han pasado ya 2 años desde el incidente, dos años desde que Celestia murió y aún no asume que no fue su culpa, sigue encerrada en su burbuja de autodestrucción y depresión y hace el convivir con ella muy molesto y tedioso, es muy frustrante ya-Dice Shining molesto a esta.

-Shining…

-No, Shining no, nada de Shining, Twilight, te quiero, eres mi hermana, pero no puedes seguir auto hundiéndote en el lodo, tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante con tu vida, no puedes seguir sufriendo en silencio, tienes que superarlo.

Twilight simplemente se levanta de la mesa y se va de la sala.

-Agh…

-Bien hecho, genio-Dice Spike para seguir a Twilight

-Shining...no puedo castigarte porque eres un adulto, pero si puedo decirte que vayas a dormir a casa de Cadence porque no te voy a recibir hoy-Dice Velvet secamente a este mientras iba tras su hija.

-Agh, iré al trabajo…-Dice Shining molesto.

-Tienes razón, Shining, Twilight no puede seguir deprimida, tiene que decirnos lo que le pasa y dejarse ayudar, pero hay formas de decir esto y la que tú usaste no es la correcta-Dice Night Light a su hijo.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿La dejamos hundirse en la depresión?

-No, mañana llamaré a sus amigas, necesitamos que estas la convenzan de ir al psicólogo, si no, no va a mejorar nunca.

-Bien, nos vemos-Se despide Shining de estos.

...

-¿Todo bien Twilight?-pregunta Spike a esta.

-Supongo que sí…-responde Sparkle a este.

-Twilight...sabes que Shining tiene algo de razón…¿No?-comenta Spike a esta.

-Lo sé...Spike, gracias por la compañía, pero necesito estar sola un momento...regresaré en un par de horas-Dice Twilight a este.

-Mmm, ok, nos vemos Twilight-Dice Spike para regresar dentro de la casa. Twilight soltó un pesado suspiro mirando el cielo del sábado por la mañana y sin más, comenzó a caminar por las calles de Canterlot, recordando lo ocurrido hace ya dos años.

...

-Entonces...es eso-Explica Shining a Luna en su despacho.

-Entiendo, es obvio que Twilight necesita ayuda, pero es muy terca para aceptarla, nada que hacer de momento, veamos si sus amigas la animan a ver un psicólogo-responde Luna tranquilamente.

-Ahora, sobre las desapariciones, he notado algo interesante-Comenta Luna a Shining.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Investigué un poco sobre las desapariciones como me pediste y hay residuos de magia negra, eso junto al azufre que encontraste en la carretera, me da a entender que estamos lidiando con un demonio-Explica Luna a este.

-¿Y qué clase de demonio?

-Aún no sé con lo que lidiamos, pero, pero, tengo la sospecha de que el demonio puede ser un súcubo.

-¿Sucubo?

-Es una criatura que mata a las personas mediante el acto del coito, por lo general realizan el mismo mientras torturan a la víctima y al final la matan, quedándose con su alma y alimentándose de esta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es eso?

-Simple, el rango de edad de los desaparecidos. Todos son adolescentes o adultos jóvenes y esa es la época donde las hormonas están más activas, es la época del "desespero sexual" como algunos le llaman, es mucho más fácil para ella seducir a los jóvenes.

-¿Ella?

-Sí, ella, según el perfil de los desaparecidos todos los hombres eran heterosexuales y las mujeres eran o lesbianas o bisexuales, así que es correcto asumir que es una demonio.

-Y…¿Ahora qué?

-La cazamos, necesitamos encontrar el lugar donde se oculta y eliminarla antes de que mate a alguien más, pero para eso vamos a necesitar ayuda-Dice Luna pensativa a este.

-¿Por qué? Es un solo demonio, no debería de ser tan difícil.

-El problema con los súcubos es que son ilusionistas profesionales, pueden crear ilusiones de cualquier tipo, por lo cual enfrentarlos puede ser un problema, pero, nuestra única opción de ayuda es Twilight y Sunset, Twilight no va a volver a usar magia en su vida y Sunset está en coma en una cama de hospital…La otra opción sería Helix y su gente…

-¡No! Ni loco trabajaré con esos infelices de nuevo-Dice Shining a esta.

-Bien, en tal caso, tú y o cazaremos a este succubus-Dice Luna con una sonrisa a este.

-Bien, supongo que lo primero es localizarlo ¿No?

-Exacto, tenemos que ir nosotros a ella, no ella a nosotros, si vamos nosotros a ella como policías y la encontramos no nos va a matar porque eso traería sospechas, una succubus no suele matar si van a ella, no les gusta, prefieren atraerlos.

-Entiendo, ¿tienes carro?

-Sí, ven, vamos. Tenemos muchas casas solitarias en el camino al bosque Everfree que debemos de revisar-Dice Luna con una sonrisa a este.

...

Ruta 99

-Agh...ya van a ser las 10 de la noche y aún no hemos encontrado nada…-Dice Shining molesto a Luna marcando una "X" encima de otra casa del mapa.

-Es un largo camino y aún faltan muchas más, vamos, tenemos que seguir investigando-Dice Luna a Shining mientras volvían a meterse en el carro para seguir conduciendo, finalmente, tras avanzar un rato por la ruta, vieron a una hermosa mujer joven de pelo negro y vestido blanco a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Crees que sea ella?-pregunta Shining desacelerando.

-No lo creo, lo sé-responde Luna a este.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Pasa de largo, ya sabemos qué zona registrar mañana, ya hoy en la noche es suicidio ir tras ella-

-Bien-Dice Shining para pasar de largo a la figura.

...

Twilight caminaba por la ruta 99 pensativa, llevaba todo el día caminando, pensando sobre las cosas que habían pasado, hundiéndose en su propia miseria, enterrándose en el lodo con sus pensamientos, finalmente, chocó con alguien.

-¿Ah? Perdón, no te vi-Dice Twilight para ver delante de ella a una chica hermosa, de pelo negro largo que llegaba a la cintura, ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, una tez blanca como la nube más brillante y unas ropas hermosas y provocativas de color blanco.

-¿No me viste? ¿Es en serio?-pregunta la chica un poco molesta.

-Perdón, estaba...pensando, eso es todo-responde Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa, para sacar su celular y mirar la hora.

-Woah, son las 11 de la noche...creo que mejor regreso a casa, va a ser una larga caminata…

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Vivo cerca de aquí, de hecho, iba de regreso.

-No gracias, estoy segura que puedo volver a casa a tiempo.

-Vamos, insisto, al menos déjame darte algo de comer y beber para que aguantes el viaje de regreso-Dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, el nombre es Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle.

-...¡¿Eres Twilight Sparkle?! ¡¿La usuaria de magia poderosa?!

-Ex-usuaria de magia poderosa, renuncié a eso hace ya un par de años…

-Entiendo, creo que me acabo de sacar la lotería al tener a una invitada tan prestigiosa en mi casa, ahora con más ganas quiero que me acompañes-Dice la chica alegre.

-¿Cómo me conoces?

-Eres algo famosa en los alrededores del bosque Everfree…

-Entiendo, de seguro es por el incidente hace ya mucho tiempo...en fin...no me has dado tu nombre…

-Mi nombre no es realmente importante, pero si lo quieres, es Katherine-responde la chica con una sonrisa tomando a Twilight de la mano para guiarla por el oscuro camino hasta su casa.

-Vives en un lugar ciertamente apartado ¿No?-pregunta Twilight tranquilamente a esta.

-Es mejor así, no hay mucho ajetreo como en la ciudad, es tranquilo y calmado, aunque a veces es muy solitario.

-La soledad no es nada malo, de hecho, es necesaria de vez en cuando, yo últimamente me he sentido muy sola…

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?-pregunta Katherine a esta.

-Pues...es una historia larga y no quiero aburrirte con los detalles…

-No me aburres cariño, pero mejor lo discutimos en casa con una taza de té y unas galletas-Dice Katherine con una sonrisa para que en eso llegarán a su casa.

-Woah...es ciertamente hermosa para ser una casa en el bosque-Dice Twilight sorprendida mirando la misma, para en ese momento ver el inicio de una via de tren al lado de esta.

-¿Una vía de tren? ¿Pasa un tren por aquí?

-No realmente, solo está ahí-responde Katherine ingresando a la casa junto a Twilight.

-Raro…-Dice Twilight pasando de largo el jardín frontal de la casa e ingresando dentro de esta.

-Realmente es una casa bonita…-Dice Twilight viendo la misma asombrada, viendo las diferentes pinturas y detalles de la casa.

-Veo que te gustan los artistas renacentistas, tienes una copia de varias pinturas de leonardo da vinci, un par de esculturas miniatura de Donatello, tienes un par de copias de los planos de arquitectura de Rafael y claro, nunca puede faltar en la colección de todo renacentista una colección de los poemas de Miachalangelo-DIce Twilight viendo la librería al lado de las pinturas y esculturas.

-Eres tan lista como dicen, es bueno ver que no eres una ignorante del tema.

-También noto que te gustan las historias de la antigua grecia y roma, tienes la Odisea y la Illiada de Homero, tienes un par de libros de mitología griega, el cuento del caballo de troya y muchas más. ¿Acaso veo un patrón aquí de gustos a la belleza antigua?

-Ciertamente, estas obras y todo lo perteneciente de esa época es como el buen vino, mientras más vieja es mejor se pone-dice Katherine pasándole una taza de té a Twilight.

-Supongo que no puedo argumentar contra esa lógica, en especial si se trata de grecia, roma y el renacentismo italiano. ¿Eso es un piano de cola? Es muy bonito, por los detalles supongo que debe de ser antiguo ¿Capaz del siglo XIX?

-Es de hecho de inicios del siglo XX, pero nada mal, te acercaste bastante. Eres una chica muy culta, me sorprende que sigas soltera-comenta Katherine con una sonrisa a esta.

-¿Ah? No sé, no he buscado pareja realmente...además, no creo que atraíga a nadie.

-¿Bromeas verdad? Solo mírate, tienes un busto prominente pero no tan grande, del tamaño perfecto para que quepan en una mano y aún así la mano no logre cubrirlo todo, tienes una cintura apretada y buenas caderas, y una buena retaguardia, supongo que la magia negra hace milagros…

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Puedo oler los residuos de magia negra muy poderosa en tí.

-¿Olerlos? ¿Acaso huelo mal?

-No, solo es un olor característico, en fin. Voy a preparar la cena, si quieres puedes leer el libro o ver algo de tv, tengo una computadora con internet al fondo, la puerta a la izquierda, diviértete-Dice Katherine con una sonrisa mientras Twilight se acerca a una librería donde habían varias partituras.

Katherine regresó a la cocina y se puso a preparar la comida, todo con una sonrisa gigante de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo creer que mi siguiente víctima vaya a ser Twilight Sparkle, la famosa hechicera. Sin duda alguna va a ser una de las noches más interesantes de mi vida-Dice la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras continuaba preparando la cena. En ese momento, escuchó el piano de cola ser tocado, era una melodía hermosa, pero triste, Katherine la reconoció al instante, era una canción que tenía mucho significado para ella aunque odiara admitirlo, y estaba siendo tocada a la perfección. Esta dejó de hacer la cena para salir a la sala y ver a Twilight tocándola.

Katherine dejó que Twilight terminará de tocar la melodía, escuchándola por varios minutos hasta que esta finalizó.

-Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven...es una canción que llega al corazón…-Dice Katherine con los ojos llorosos viendo a Twilight sentada en el piano.

-¿Ah? Sí, es una de mis favoritas…

-No sabía que tocabas el piano…

-Tuve varias clases de pequeña, aprendí a tocar varias canciones y melodías, pero a la final, me atrajó más las ciencias que las artes, eso no significa que haya dejado de tocarlo, solo que...ya no le dedico tanto tiempo como antes…

-Tocaste de forma hermosa, Twilight.

-Gracias, Katherine-responde esta con una sonrisa.

Katherine regresó a la cocina, colocando una mano en su pecho y respirando aceleradamente, esa era la última melodía que él le tocó, la última orquesta que le dedico antes de su muerte, antes de que todo se fuera al caño, antes de ser un demonio.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Twilight desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Ah? Sí, sí, no es nada, me entró algo en el ojo-responde esta timidamente.

-Perdón, es por eso que no paso mucho tiempo con otros, mi tristeza se contagia...creo que...debería irme…

-¡Nonono! Quédate, aprecio tu compañía, mañana te acompaño de regreso a tu casa, hoy...sólo quédate aquí, por favor-Dice Katherine poniendo boca de patito.

-Agh...está bien, me quedaré hoy aquí...deja le aviso a mis padres donde estoy-Dice Twilight para sacar su celular y notar que no tenía señal.

-Demonios…¿No tendrás un teléfono con el cual llamar?

-Claro, está en la sala…

-Gracias-Dice Twilight para salir de la cocina.

-Bien, terminemos la cena y pongamos esto en marcha…-Dice Katherine para terminar la cena y poner la mesa, lista para comer.

-¿Rissoto? Elegante-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa sentándose a comer.

-No soy muy buena cocinera, pero...me defiendo-Dice Katherine con una sonrisa comiendo junto a esta. La cena fue relativamente silenciosa, ninguna sabía qué decirle a la otra. Finalmente, Katherine rompió el silencio.

-Entonces…¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan depresiva?

-Pues...digamos que perdí a alguien, alguien cercano y...fue mi culpa…

-Entiendo ¿Por qué crees que fue tú culpa?-pregunta Katherine a esta.

-Pues...pude haber evitado su muerte, pero no lo hice…¿Acaso eso no me hace igual de culpable?

-Mi amor, el dejar que algo pase no te hace culpable ni cómplice, en especial si no tuviste conexión directa con su muerte.

-Pero la tuve, estuve ahí en ese momento...y no hice nada, no pude…

-Cariño, mírame-Decía Katherine para tomar a Twilight del cachete.

-No fue tú culpa, relájate. A veces las cosas malas solo pasan, no eres una mala chica, eres una buena chica a la que le han pasado cosas malas. Jamás confundas eso-Dice Katherine con una leve sonrisa a esta limpiándole las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Gracias…

-Bueno, terminamos de comer, puedes prepararte para dormir, yo lavaré los platos y me acostaré, que descanses-Dice Katherine con una sonrisa a Twilight

-Gracias, que descanses tú también…-Dice Twilight para retirarse escaleras arriba a dormir.

...

-Agh…-Twilight se había despertado luego de otra pesadilla, se sentó en la cama lentamente para recolectar sus pensamientos por un momento antes de intentar volver a dormir, más en ese momento, escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse, era Katherine.

-Perdón ¿Te desperté?-pregunta Twilight.

Katherine no dijo nada, solo caminó y se subió a la cama para recostar a Twilight boca arriba en la misma y sentarse esta en su estómago.

-Erm…¿Estás bien?-pregunta Twilight nerviosa.

Katherine en ese momento besa a Twilight profundamente, de forma apasionada. Twilight simplemente no supo qué hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, intentó resistirse, pero había algo que se lo impedía, finalmente, sus ojos se volvieron rosados. Esta ovbservó como Katherine se convertía en un monstruo, una criatura con cuerpo humanoide con curvas perfectas, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, la proporción adecuada, tenía dos tentáculos en su espalda que terminaban en cuchillas y estaba completamente desnuda.

-Mmmmm, eso es amor, baja la guardia, deja que Asmodeo se encargué-Dice esta con una sonrisa para comenzar a desvestir a Twilight llenándola de besos para en ese momento, hacerle una cortada profunda en el estómago una vez la dejó en ropa interior.

-Voy a disfrutar tanto de este momento-Dice esta con una gran sonrisa, para en ese momento Twilight comenzar a llorar.

-Shhhhhm tranquila mi vida, sé que estás triste por perder a Celestia luego de que la mataste, pero te prometo algo, esa canción que tocaste me llegó al corazón y honestamente me encanta que seas tan culta, así que tendrás el privilegio de que no solo te de la noche de placer más hermosa y lujuriosa que has tenido, sino que te daré una muerte rápida-susurra esta a su oído mientras comenzaba a llenarla de besos.

Asmodeo comenzó a bajar lentamente con sus besos, pasando por su cuello, pecho y estómago y en ese preciso momento, cuando todo iba a comenzar, un disparo le dió en un hombro a la demonio.

-¡AGH!-Grita esta para darse la vuelta. Twilight pudo ver en la puerta de entrada a su hermano, Shining y la princesa Luna. Luna no perdió el tiempo, y lanzó un rayo de magia negra, pero la demonio lo esquivó. Shining comenzó a dispararle, pero ella era demasiado ágil y rápida, finalmente, la demonio saltó por la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?-pregunta Shining alarmado a esta.

Twilight no respondía, solo lloraba en silencio.

-Ya, ya, todo está bien-Dice este abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

-Q-Q-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta esta con voz quebradiza.

-Íbamos de regreso a la casa cuando mamá me llamó para decir que ibas a quedarte en casa de una amiga, cuando le pregunté dónde era, dijo que era en la ruta 99…

-Esa demonio era la responsable de las desapariciones de las últimas dos semanas, estábamos investigando y de hecho la vimos cuando íbamos de regreso, cuando nos enteramos de que estabas aquí, regresamos tan rápido como pudimos y registramos cada casa, esta fue la séptima que revisamos-explica Luna a esta.

-Ven, vamos a casa hermanita, te dejaré para que te vistas, pero no te pongas la camisa, esa cortada necesita ser limpiada-Dice Shining con una leve sonrisa a su hermana.

-G-G-Gracias-Decía Twilight a este.

Tras unos minutos, Twilight, Shining y Luna salieron de la casa en medio del bosque y subieron al carro, Twilight se asomó por la ventana para ver detrás de ella, pudiendo ver en la oscuridad del bosque dos ojos amarillos.

 _Mmmmm, tranquila mi vida, ya nos volveremos a ver_

Twilight sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a la par que los ojos desaparecían de la oscuridad.

-¿El demonio te dijo su nombre?-pregunta Luna a esta mientras comenzaba a conducir lejos de la casa.

-Asmodeo…-respondió Twilight, solo para que Luna detuviera el coche en seco y diera una mirada sorprendida a Twilight.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Twilight...Asmodeo no es una súcubo...es la demonio de la lujuria…

A Twilight le dió un vuelco al corazón.

-¿El demonio de la Lujuria? Osea…¿Me estás diciendo que un pecado capital andaba rondando los alrededores de la ciudad de Canterlot?

-Sí...esto es malo, esos siete nunca se separan mucho el uno del otro, lo que significa que probablemente la ciudad de Canterlot esté en grave peligro-Dice Luna volviendo a acelerar.

-Vamos a necesitar cuanta ayuda sea necesaria para lidiar con ellos, capaz haya que trabajar con Helix, por mucho que odie admitirlo-Dice Luna al aire.

-No-Responde Twilight a esta.

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién?

-Yo te ayudaré…

-Twilight…

-No quiero volver a usar magia negra, pero...no significa que no pueda usar magia normal para ayudarte a lidiar con los demonios, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que hagan algo malo y no podemos confiar en Helix y su gente...volveré al negocio de cazadora…

-Me alegra oír eso, Twilight-Dice Luna con una leve sonrisa a esta.

-Es un buen primer paso-Dice Shining a esta alegre.

-Supongo...vamos a casa…-Dice Twilight mientras veía el bosque perderse de la vista y entraban en las calles de la ciudad de Canterlot.

 _ **Sparkle**_

-Esa mocosa se me escapó…-Se quejaba Asmodeo muy molesta sentada en una mesa circular, la cual tenía 7 sillas en ella.

-Era de esperarse, solo a tí se te ocurre dejarle hacer una llamada de teléfono-responde una de las figuras sentada en la mesa, era un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Cierra la boca, Soberbia-Decía Asmodeo molesta a este.

-Cierrame la boca, Lujuria-reta este a la misma.

-Chicos, chicos, ¿por qué no consiguen un cuarto, se cojen entre ustedes? Y DEJAN DE ANDAR LADILLANDO Y TOCANDO LAS PELOTAS-Grita un adulto de unos 40 años de gran musculatura golpenado la mesa con fuerza.

-Cálmate ira, deberías aprender a relajarte como pereza-responde una chica que llevaba consigo varias joyas y cadenas de oro, señalando a un chico flaco que dormía en su silla.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER MOCOSA!

-Gula, hasta aquí me están salpicando tu saliva-Dice Asmodeo molesta a este.

-Tengo hambre-responde este continuando su comida, devorando lo que parecía ser una mano.

-Chicos, Chicos, tranquilos. No perdamos la cabeza, Asmodeo cometió un error y ya, eso le pasa a cualquiera-responde una chica con chaqueta de cuero al grupo.

-¡¿Quién murió y te hizo la líder, envidia?!-grita ira a esta.

-¿Y si mejor te callas la boca antes de que te la cierre?-pregunta envidia a este.

-¡Intentalo mocosa, cuando termine contigo ni gula va a querer comer tus restos!

-¡SUFICIENTE!-gritaba Asmodeo al grupo de demonios.

-Como bien saben, estamos preparando todo para el gran día, pero aún nos falta tiempo, intenté eliminar a nuestra más grande y potencial amenaza, pero no pude, tienes razón soberbia, cometí un error al dejarla hacer esa llamada, quería que se sintiera cómoda para hacerla una víctima más fácil.

-¡TE LO DIJE! ¿Cuándo yo no tengo la razón? ¿Eh? Sencillo. NUNCA. Porque yo siempre tengo la razón, nunca me equivoco-responde soberbia tranquilamente a Asmodeo.

-En fin…¿Está todo listo para el ritual?-pregunta Asmodeo a este.

-No, aún no hemos localizado a todos los posibles candidatos, recuerda, necesitamos primero que un humano entré y abra el camino, y no solo eso, necesitamos la llave.

-Bien...yo ya reuní la sangre suficiente para la llave, hacen falta más ingredientes, pero eso se lo dejo a ustedes para que los busquen, cada quién tiene su parte y debemos de llevarla a cabo si queremos el poder de esa mocosa y lograr llevar a cabo el ritual-Responde Asmodeo con una sonrisa al grupo.

-Lo sabemos, nos lo dijiste hace dos años cuando sentiste la explosión de oscuridad, con tu tonto monólogo de "Quiero ese poder para mi" "Con ese poder podremos hacer el ritual" "bla bla bla"-responde Avaricia a esta.

-Bien, entonces nada más que hablar, retirense y hagan lo que tienen que hacer-Dice Asmodeo para darse media vuelta y alejarse del grupo con una sonrisa en su rostro, en solo unos días, todo estaría listo y podrían llevar a cabo su plan.


	3. Rabia

-He estado pensando recientemente y creo que encontré la forma de reunirnos.

Twilight estaba sentada delante de la tumba de su maestra, con una mirada melancólica y pensativa, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, pronto la volvería a ver, pronto estaría con ella.

-Es una forma un poco...ortodoxa, pero creo que es la única y la mejor-comentaba Twilight a esta con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

-Pronto nos vamos a ver...pronto…

...

Afueras de Canterlot

Ruta 666

La ruta 666 era conocida como la ruta del diablo, llamada de esa forma por ser una carretera muy antigua y peligrosa, la misma pasaba a un lado de la montaña y la rodeaba, siendo esta ruta muy sinuosa e insegura por lo pobremente construida que estaban las barreras de seguridad. En esta ruta, un grupo de 6 jóvenes, cuatro chicos y dos chicas conducía un auto deportivo por la ruta del diablo, el grupo de jóvenes se estaba divirtiendo conduciendo a altas velocidades por la ruta hasta detenerse al lado de un camión que ellos conocían.

-¡Oye, gordo. Bonita chatarra!-Decía uno de los chicos en el carro deportivo al sujeto.

-¿La sacaste del basurero?-preguntaba una de las chicas.

-Es el camión de mi abuelo…-Respondió el joven que conducía el camión, era un chico obeso con una gorra roja y una camisa de cuadros.

-Mira, esa chatarra se cae a pedazos-Dice uno de ellos pateando uno de los retrovisores para que este se despegará.

-¡OYE!

-¡¿Oyé qué imbécil?!-Dice el conductor sacando una pistola.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer basura?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no vienes aquí y haces algo?!

El chico solo se ocultó en su camión.

-Lo que pensé, todo un perdedor-Dice el chico que conducía el auto deportivo para acelerar.

En ese momento, el chico obeso respiró pesadamente, soltando un suspiro, en eso, miró por el retrovisor para ver a alguien sentado en el asiento de atrás, era un hombre grande y musculoso. Este le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Vas a dejar que esos hijos de perra te insulten y dañen el carro de tus padres, Boom?-pregunta el sujeto, en eso, los ojos del joven se ponen rojos y este acelera.

-¡Oigan, miren quién se acerca por atrás!-dice la otra chica con una sonrisa a estos.

-¡¿Qué pasa Boom?! ¡¿Vienes a llorar con nosotros?!-pregunta el conductor. En ese momento, el joven del camión chocó con fuerza de lado el carro deportivo de estos, empujándolos al borde del vacío.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA GORDO MARICO?!-Pregunta el conductor a este sacando su pistola, inmediatamente comenzó a dispararle al chico del camión, pero no le dió, este simplemente siguió chocándolo hasta llevarlo cada vez más cerca del avismo.

-¡NOS VA A TUMBAR, MÁTALO!-Grita una de las chicas del carro.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES?! ¡TE VOY A MATAR INFELIZ!

En ese momento, el chico del camión dió un golpe final y estrelló el auto contra las barreras, las cuales por su antiguedad se destruyeron y el auto cayó por el barranco hacia el vació, se escuchó varios golpes fuertes hasta que finalmente lo que quedaba del carro se detuvo.

 _ **Sparkle**_

-Agh...me duelen las piernas-se quejaba Twilight sentada en un café de Canterlot junto a Luna y Shining.

-Pero si solo hemos revisado 12 escenas del crimen hermanita-responde Shining.

-¿Y eso te parece poco?-pregunta Twilight a este.

-Considerando que solo dedicamos 30 minutos a investigar cada escena y luego nos movemos a la siguiente, solo hemos hecho esto por 6 horas, lo cual es poco considerando que mi trabajo no tiene horario fijo y por lo general el mínimo que trabajo son 10 horas diarias.

-¿Quién te manda a ser policía?

-¿Quién te manda a acceder a venir con nosotros?

-En fin-Dice Luna sentándose en la mesa con dos refresco y una cerveza que le pasa a Twilight.

-¿En serio? ¿No que habías dejado de tomar?-pregunta Shining levantando la ceja.

-Nunca abusé del alcohol, solo necesito una cerveza fría para quitar la sed-responde Twilight con una sonrisa bebiendo la misma mientras conversaban.

-Pero siempre eras tú la que decía que el agua quitaba la sed mejor que la cerveza, incluso me dabas estadísticas y todo…

-Esa era una versión inmadura de mí, además, tomar una cerveza de vez en cuando no hace daño ¿Verdad?-pregunta Twilight al grupo.

-No mientras no bebas en exceso, en fin. Estaba escuchando la radio mientras servían los refrescos y hubo un accidente en la ruta 666-comenta Luna al grupo.

-Oh, interesante ¿Y debemos asumir por el hecho de que es la ruta 666 está relacionado con los demonios?-pregunta Shining con sarcasmo.

-No, pero escucha esto, 5 jóvenes murieron en el accidente, les ahorraré los detalles de la historia e iré al punto, no fue un accidente propiamente, los empujaron fuera de la carretera, un chico llamado Boom S los chocó fuera de la carretera, el chico estudiaba con ellos y tenía una relación...problemática con ellos.

-Eso me suena a una clásica historia de venganza escolar que se salió de control ¿Qué es lo raro?

-El chico afirma no recordar nada del evento.

-Entonces ¿Cómo dieron con él?-pregunta Shining

-Una de las chicas sobrevivió al choque, su nombre es Lefty y reportó los eventos a la policía, encontraron el camión del joven Boom con las marcas del choque y las marcas de llanta concordaban con las de su camión.

-Bien, primero lo primero, iré a la comisaría a pedir detalles del caso, luego de eso, iré a hablar con el chico y de ahí con la chica, ustedes vean la escena del crimen-Dice Shining con una sonrisa al grupo mientras una mesera traía una gran pizza de pepperoni y hongos.

-¿Por qué es que estamos comiendo la pizza favorita de Twilight y no la mía?-pregunta Shining al aire.

-Porque la que paga es ella-responde Luna tomando un slide de pizza y comenzando a comer.

-Cierto, se me olvida que mi hermanita gana dinero dando clases extra en Canterlot High entre semana.

...

-Otro día en el trabajo ¿No es así, Twilight?-pregunta Luna en la escena del crimen.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar en cada escena del crimen que ocurre en la ciudad? Esta es la treceava que vemos…-Dice Twilight aburrida al grupo.

-Quizás, pero tú escuchaste los detalles, un chico pacífico que nunca se ha metido en peleas ni nada matar a 5 jóvenes de la nada en una carretera llamada 666, que no recuerde nada y que de paso haya magia negra en este sitio, creo que son muchas cosas juntas como para ser coincidencia.

-¿Magia negra? Con razón me sentía tan...mal…

-Sep, residuos de magia negra, solo falta una última cosa que verificar, necesitamos ver si hay azufre.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar azufre en una escena del crimen tan amplia como esta carretera?

-Simple, revisamos los vehículos involucrados en el accidente. Tú ve a ver el camión del joven en la comisaría, entra casualmente diciendo que buscas a tu hermano, yo me las arreglaré para ver lo que queda del carro de las víctimas. Vamos, sube al auto-Indica Luna mientras Twilight subía al mismo y comenzaban a conducir de regreso a la ciudad.

...

-¿Entonces? ¿Boom?-preguntaba Shining ingresando a la sala de interrogatorio, donde tenían detenido a al joven.

-Sí…

-Bien, esto va a ser rápido, muy rápido, lo único que quiero que me cuentes es lo que recuerdas de aquella noche.

-Pero ya les dije, no recuerdo nada…

-¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera de antes del accidente?

-Pues...había ido a las afueras de la ciudad a la chatarrería, de ahí saco las piezas para reparar el camión de mis abuelos. En el camino de regreso me topé con el grupo de Bull y los otros, del resto no recuerdo mucho...aunque, hay una cosa, pero ustedes ya me dijeron que eso sólo pudo ser un episodio de demencia…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vi a un sujeto detrás de mí, era alto y fuerte, muy fuerte, se le veían los músculos muy marcados, me dijo que no me dejará fastidiar por ellos, puso su mano en mi hombro y entonces, sentí ira, mucha ira y luego de eso no recuerdo nada más…-Dice Boom a Shining.

-Ira...muchas gracias por su testimonio, será de utilidad para el caso-Decía Shining para salir de la sala.

-¿Algo interesante, detective?-pregunta uno de los oficiales a este.

-¿El chico toma medicinas?-pregunta Shining al oficial.

-Sí ¿Por?

-Es probable que dejarán de funcionar esa noche o no se las tomará y eso generará un efecto dominó en su cerebro que lo hizo sufrir un episodio de demencia por cólera, tomen eso en consideración para el juicio, si se fijan, en los exámenes médicos hubo una subida de sus niveles de testosterona y un bajón en los de cortisol, revisen si sus medicinas dicen algo al respecto de efectos adversos, me retiro a la casa de la víctima a escuchar su versión de la historia para confirmar esto-Dice Shining retirándose entregándole un sujeta papeles al oficial el cual tomó el mismo y se retiró de la sala.

...

En la zona donde guardaban los objetos de crímenes del departamento de policía, Twilight Sparkle había logrado burlar la seguridad, pasando de lado a los guardias con un hechizo de teletransportación corto.

-Ok, este lugar es grande…-Dice Twilight inspeccionando el lugar, el sitio era tan grande como un almacén, habían varias estanterías que se perdían en la inmensidad del lugar, sin embargo, antes de estas, había un área despejada donde tenían todos los objetos de escenas del crimen muy grandes para estar en estanterías, habían toda clase de vehículo y diversos objetos de gran tamaño, sin embargo, Twilight buscaba solo uno y lo encontró.

-Creo que es este-Dice Twilight viendo un camión oxidado con varios rayones en el costado. Sparkle caminó hacia este y abrió la guantera, para buscar algo que confirmará que era ese el vehículo, sin embargo, no encontró nada. Esta se salió del carro para buscar algo que indicará y justamente encontró un trozo de papel en la parte de atrás que leía "Caso 935-2099". Twilight sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje rápido a su hermano preguntándole por el número del caso su hermano le confirmó el dato. Twilight se metió dentro del carro a revisarlo, no le hizo falta esforzarse mucho, ya que apenas entró, pudo sentir el olor del azufre, de hecho, pudo ver algo del polvo amarillento en el asiento de atrás.

-Bien...entonces sí era un demonio…-Decía Twilight para salir del carro y retirarse de la sala.

...

-Entonces ¿Qué encontrarón?-pregunta Shining reuniéndose con el grupo en el parque de Canterlot.

-Pues, la escena del crimen estaba llena de magia negra, residuos de magia negra poderosa-comenta Luna.

-No solo eso, el carro de Boom tenía azufre en el asiento trasero-Dice Twilight a ambos.

-Bien, el sujeto dijo que sintió mucha ira al momento de que una figura detrás de él lo tocará, creo que no se necesita ser un genio para saber con lo que lidiamos.

-Ira…

-Entonces…¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos tras él, tenemos que localizarlo y detenerlo antes de que cobre más víctimas-Dice Luna al grupo.

-Bien, vamos al carro y veamos qué encontramos-Dice Shining subiendo al mismo recibiendo una llamada de Cadance.

-Un momento-Dice este para alejarse del grupo.

-Entonces, Twilight…¿Lista para tu primera pelea en dos años?-pregunta Luna a esta.

-Sí, con suerte las cosas saldrán como planeo-Dice esta con una leve sonrisa triste.

-Ajá...solo quédate detrás de mí y de Shining, nos apoyarás a la distancia con hechizos de velocidad, de curación y demás cosas.

-Me parece bien.

-Bien, vámonos-Dice Shining con una sonrisa regresando junto al grupo.

-Bien, andando-Dice Luna ingresando al coche junto a los dos.

...

-Y son las 2 de la madrugada y aún no pasa nada…-Dice Shining mirando fastidiado por fuera de la ventana mientras Luna conducía.

-No espero que el demonio se muestre así como así, Ira es impredecible, la única razón por la cual pienso que esté aquí es porque trama algo, cuando esos siete aparecen en un lugar es porque algo se traen entre garras, tenemos que lograr capturar a uno de ellos para sacarles algo de información-comenta Luna.

-¿Atrapar a un pecado capital? Suerte con eso…-Dice Shining a esta.

-Pues eso haremos, ahora-Dice Luna sacándole la lengua.

-Supongo que es verdad…-Twilight no dice nada, solo mira afuera de la ventana el horizonte nocturno.

-¿Qué ocurre Twilight?-pregunta Shining a esta.

-Nada…

-Agh, no de nuevo ¿Otra vez? Pensé que habías mejorado algo, pero siempre es lo mismo contigo, un paso adelante, dos atrás…

-Supongo que tienes razón...soy una decepción ¿No?

-Af, que es imposible convivir contigo, imposible-Dice Shining molesto, para en ese momento sentir a alguien ponerle una mano en la espalda. Shining se giró pero no vió a nadie.

-Maldita sea Twilight, eres una mierda despreciable, siempre llorando y llorando como una perra herida sin dejarte ayudar por nadie-Decía Shining mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-Shining ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Luna a este.

-¡Cierra la puta boca, que lo único para lo que eres bueno es para desaparecer cuando más se te necesita, perra barata! ¡Maldita sea Twilight, siempre es lo mismo contigo, algo te pasa y te estancas y hundes en eso! ¡¿Cuando mierda vas a aprender a seguir adelante con tu vida maldita infeliz?!-Grita Shining sacando su pistola, Luna reacciona de inmediato y golpea a Shining, este le regresa el golpe con una patada, haciendo que Luna pierda el control del carro y se estrellé contra la montaña, quedando esta inconsciente y Twilight aturdida.

-¡VEN ACÁ HIJA DE PUTA!-Gritaba Shining para sacar a Twilight del carro de un halón y tirándola al piso para sentarse en su pecho y comenzar a golpearla en la cara una y otra vez.

-¡MALDITA INFELIZ, SIEMPRE DEPRESIVA Y LLORANDO POR TODO, HACIENDO LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS INSUFRIBLE DEFIÉNDETE COÑO, NO TE DEJES MATAR MALDITA IMBÉCIL, HAZ ALGO!

Pero Twilight no hacía nada, solo se dejaba golpear por Shining una y otra vez, finalmente, Shining se levanta de encima de ella y toma su pistola del piso del carro, para colocarse encima de esta y apuntarle en la cabeza.

-¡VAMOS PERRA, DEFIÉNDETE, HAZ ALGO, DEJA DE SER DEPRESIVA POR TODO MALDITA SEA, DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR POR TODO Y ENTERRARTE EN LA MISERIA, NO MATASTE A CELESTIA, FUE SOMBRA, TÚ NO TIENES LA CULPA, ENTIÉNDELO!-Dice Shining quitándole el seguro a la pistola.

-Gracias por hacer lo que yo no tengo el valor de hacer...gracias…-Dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa llena de sangre para quedar inconsciente, en ese momento, Luna le dió un fuerte golpe a Shining en la cabeza, tumbándolo al suelo, a Shining se le cayó la pistola de las manos y Luna la pateó lejos para en eso tomar a Shining del cuello.

-¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA PERRA ASQUEROSA!

Luna ignoró esto y abrió la boca grande, para en ese momento, comenzar a absorber una esencia roja de dentro de Shining hasta que la misma desapareciera, en eso, puso a Shining en el piso.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunta Shining confundido una vez sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Para en ese momento ver a Twilight, su rostro completamente bañado en sangre y esta inconsciente en el piso.

-¡TWILY!-Grita este para correr a su lado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Ira, eso pasó.

-...¿Yo hice esto?

-No, no lo hiciste, Ira te obligó a hacerlo-responde Luna acercándose a Twilight para que la oscuridad se hiciera presente en sus manos y esta las colocara encima de la cara de Twilight.

-Twily…-Decía Shining mirando preocupado a su hermana menor. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Luna quitó sus manos y Twilight estaba completamente curada, ya no tenía moretones o cortadas, solo quedaba la sangre por limpiar, la cual Shining removió con la manga de su camisa.

-*Cof Cof Cof* ¿Qué pasó?-Pregunta Twilight sentándose en el piso de la carretera, solo para recibir una bofetada de Luna.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-¡¿ESE ERA TU PLAN, ESE ERA TU JODIDO PLAN, IR AL CAMPO DE BATALLA Y DEJARTE MATAR A PROPÓSITO?!-Pregunta Luna histérica a esta.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunta Shining a esta.

-Twilight no se defendió, de hecho, te dió las gracias por hacer lo que ella no podía hacer antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¿Eh? Twilight, ¿es esto cierto? ¿Aceptaste ayudarnos solo para morir?-pregunta Shining a esta, Twilight no responde a esto.

-Necesitas ayuda lo quieras admitir o no, y no permitiré que estés en el campo si no estás en el estado de mente correcto, joder, nunca debí aceptarte sin saber si estabas bien o no.

-Tengo Trastorno Estrés Post Traumático…-responde Twilight timidamente.

-...

-Lo he sabido ya mucho tiempo, pero no he querido comentárselo a nadie...no es fácil olvidar por lo que pasé, no es fácil expresar lo que siento porque ni yo misma sé lo que siento, soy un desastre de emociones encontradas, frustración por no poder hacer nada para evitar la muerte de mi mentora, tristeza por haberla perdido y también haber puesto en coma a mi mejor amiga, rabia por la impotencia, decepción en mí misma por no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a tiempo y la triste ironía de que a la final, Celestia tenía razón, me estaba corrompiendo con oscuridad y no le hice caso…pude haberla salvado, pude detenerlo todo si no me hubiera puesto egocéntrica...pude haberla salvado si no hubiera sido tan tonta…todas las noches tengo pesadillas sobre ella, todos los días visito su tumba, todos los días voy a ver a mi amiga y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo les fallé…

-Af, ven aquí hermanita-Dice Shining para abrazar a Twilight con fuerza.

-No estás sola, no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue, no les fallaste, y no podías controlar lo que hacías en esa época, pero no te preocupes, te vamos a ayudar.

-*Snif Snif* Gracias, gracias...Luna…¿Sabes el lugar dónde atacó Ira a Shining?

-Sí, tengo una idea de dónde es…

-Vamos…

-Ni loca, te vas a dejar matar.

-No...lo prometo, daré lo mejor de mí…

-¿Y por qué debería de confiar en tí?

-Porque...no quiero morir y dejar de estar al lado de un hermano tan maravilloso-Dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien...vamos…-Dice Luna subiendo a su carro para que Shining ayudará a Twilight a caminar de regreso al mismo. Luna condujo hasta el lugar donde ira atacó a Shining, pudiendo ver un camino de tierra al costado, justo al lado del cartel de ruta 666, Luna ingresó por este camino de tierra hasta llegar al final del mismo, donde había un gran árbol muy viejo talado a la mitad.

-Aquí es...creo que llegamos tarde…-Dice Luna mirando la escena.

-¿Pasa un tren por aquí?-pregunta Sparkle

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque hay vías de tren aquí…-Dice Twilight señalando el inicio de unas vías de tren.

-Raro...en fin, sea lo que sea que buscaban ya se lo llevarón, era algo dentro de ese árbol…-Dice Shining pensativo.

-Vendremos a investigar nuevamente en la mañana tú y yo, Shining, Twilight, mañana vas al psicólogo te guste o no ¿Ok?

-Ok…-Dice Twilight agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Bien, vamos de regreso a la casa, ha sido un día largo y todos podríamos usar un descanso-Dice Luna caminando de regreso al carro para ingresar a este, poco después se les unieron Shining y Twilight, el cual se sentó al lado de su hermana en el asiento trasero. Tras unos minutos de conducción, Twilight se quedó dormida recostada de la ventana, Shining esbozó una sonrisa y le dió un suave beso en la frente.

-Tranquila hermanita, la ayuda ya va a llegar-Dice este con una sonrisa acariciando su pelo.

 _ **Sparkle**_

-Y no lograste matarla…-Dice Soberbia a ira tranquilamente.

-¡LA INTENCIÓN NO ERA MATARLA, IDIOTA, QUERÍA ALEJARLA MIENTRAS TERMINABA DE OBTENER LO QUE NECESITAMOS!-Le responde Ira golpeando la mesa con fuerza, astillando la misma.

-Veamos, tenemos los 5 galones de sangre, el corazón de un árbol antiguo ¿Qué más falta?-pregunta Asmodeo al grupo.

-Ni idea, tú eres la jefa-responde Avaricia jugando con sus collares.

-Yo debería de ser la jefa…-Dice envidia molesta.

-Como sea, veamos, lo siguiente en la lista es...el cráneo de un buitre-Dice Asmodeo con una sonrisa.

-Gula, te encargarás de recolectar eso-Dice esta con una sonrisa a el demonio que estaba ocupado devorando lo que parecía ser un corazón.

-Ok, podré comer a un buitre…-Dice este alegremente.

-Bien, solo faltan unas cuantas cosas más y luego, podremos avanzar de la fase de recolección y continuar con las demás, todo va a buen ritmo, muy buen ritmo-Dice Asmodeo con una sonrisa, tachando una de las cosas de la lista para el ritual, el cual se llamaba "Key Mors".


	4. Comida

Afueras de la ciudad de Canterlot

Ruta 76

Café Gut's and Bacon

8:00 PM

-Mmmm, esta comida está muy deliciosa, gracias papá-Decía un niño de unos 7 añitos a su padre con una sonrisa comiendo de su hamburguesa.

-No es nada mi vida, teníamos que hacer una parada para comer antes de llegar la ciudad de Canterlot-Dice el padre con una sonrisa a su pequeño. En ese momento, por la puerta de entrada ingresó un hombre muy obeso, el cual se sentó al fondo para ordenar.

-Papi, necesito ir al baño-Dice el niño con una sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos-Dice el padre levantándose de la mesa para llevar a su hijo al baño.

Una vez dentro del baño, el padre acompañó a su hijo y lo mantenía vigilado, en ese momento, las luces del baño titilarón y comenzó a escucharse un escándalo fuera del baño.

-Papi ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta su hijo a este.

-Tranquilo mi vida, ya vengo, voy a ver-Dice el padre saliendo del baño, mientras el niño terminaba y se lavaba las manos, escuchó un grito muy fuerte seguido del sonido de algo quebrándose, el niño, asustado, salió del baño en busca de su padre.

-¿Papi?

En ese momento, el niño pudo ver el café. El mismo era un caos, las personas se estaban matando entre ellas y no solo eso, se comían unas a otras. El niño horrorizado comenzó a retroceder, cuando en eso, alguien lo agarró de atrás y cargó.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

-Sh, sh, soy yo, es papi, vámonos de aquí-Dice el padre del chico corriendo junto a su pequeño para abandonar el sitio, el padre metió a su hijo en el asiento de al lado del conductor y aseguró al mismo con su cinturón, en eso, se subió al asiento y le lanzó una última mirada al local, las ventanas estaban manchadas de sangre y se podía escuchar el sonido de varios masticando. El padre arrancó a toda velocidad, mientras su hijo lloraba.

-*Snif Snif Snif Snif*

-Shhhh, tranquilo mi vida, ya pasó, ya pasó, papi está aquí-Dice este para darle un beso a su hijo y revisar la guantera para sacar su celular y llamar al número de emergencias, en ese momento, miró por el retrovisor para ver en el asiento de atrás a un sujeto con sangre en la boca y los ojos azules, el cual no dudo en lanzarse encima del padre.

 _ **Sparkle**_

-Buenas tardes señorita Twilight Sparkle, mi nombre es Light Hope y voy a ser su psicólogo durante sus siguientes días, quisiera comenzar por lo primero y lo más obvio, cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues...tengo Trastorno de estrés post traumático y...esperaba que pudiera ayudarme con ello…

-Entiendo, señorita Sparkle. Bueno, haré todo lo posible en mi poder para ayudarla a superar eso-Dice el psicólogo con una sonrisa.

Light Hope parecía de todo menos un psicólogo, era un señor viejo, como de unas 60 años, tenía una barba blanca corta y un pelo blanco corto, llevaba puesto una boina verde, una bufanda beige, una chaqueta verde encima de una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes con zapatos de vestir marrones. El sujeto emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y serenidad que realmente lo ayudaba a ejercer su labor como psicólogo, considerando que la mayoría no suele decirle todo al doctor el día que se conocen, había algo en él que traía calma y serenidad, Twilight no sabía si era su sonrisa o si era lo tranquilizante de su voz, pero algo tenía que la hacía sentir segura y relajada.

-Entonces, señorita Sparkle ¿Por qué no me cuenta qué es lo que la molesta?

-Pues...para contarle mi historia, necesito que crea en lo imposible, sin importar que tan rara suene-Dice Twilight timidamente.

-No se preocupe, señorita Sparkle, yo soy la clase de persona que cree en la magia y si existe la magia, entonces todo es posible ¿No?-pregunta este con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que es verdad, pues...todo comienza hace ya dos años…

...

-Entonces, Twilight ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunta Shining con una sonrisa a su hermana tras salir esta de la terapía.

-Pues...supongo que bien...hicimos varios ejercicios y me recetó esta pastilla-Dice Twilight mostrándole un récipe médico.

-Sertralina 50 miligramos...una en la mañana, bien, vamos a la farmacia y compramos la pastilla-Dice Shining con una sonrisa saliendo junto a su hermana del consultorio del doctor.

-¿No ibas a salir con Cadance hoy? Es tu día libre a fin de cuentas…

-Sí, de hecho…

En ese momento, Shining señala hacia adelante, Cadance estaba ahí en el carro junto a sus padres y Spike, el cual fue corriendo a esta.

-Hola Spike-Dice Sparkle con una sonrisa abrazando y cargando a su mascota, la cual le lamió la cara alegremente.

-Veo que estás feliz de verme-Dice esta con una sonrisa limpiándose con la manga de la camisa la saliva de Spike.

-Hola mi vida ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Velvet con una sonrisa a su hija.

-¿Honestamente? Cómo si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima-responde esta con una leve sonrisa.

Velvet sonrió y le dió un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

-Entonces…¿Qué te dijo el doctor?-pregunta Night Light a esta.

-Pues...solo me dijo que hablará, que contará lo que pasó sin mentirle y eso hice, me ayudó mucho…-Dice Twilight timidamente a su padre.

-¿Todo sin mentirle?-pregunta Shining a esta levantando una ceja.

-Sí, todo sin mentirle-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa a este.

-Me parece bien, bueno ¿Qué dicen si vamos por un helado? Yo invito-Dice Cadance con una sonrisa ingresando al carro.

-Suena como una excelente idea-Dice Sparkle alegre mientras sube al carro junto a su familia.

...

-Entonces, Shining…¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta Cadance con una sonrisa comprando los helados junto a este.

-Todo bien, relajado ¿Y tú mi vida? ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo como directora de la Crystal Prep?-pregunta Shining besando a Cadance.

-Te debía el beso de cuando nos vimos, pero me daba pena con mis padres presentes-Dice Shining con una sonrisa a esta.

-No creo que a tus padres les moleste mucho verte feliz.

-No, pero a mi me parece raro y creo que no se debe de hacer eso frente a los padres…

-Yo digo que sí, pero bueno, todo ha ido bien, las cosas están relativamente tranquilas. Hablando de eso, saqué las cuentas, y para el próximo mes ya deberíamos de estar listos para mudarnos tú y yo a nuestra casa, la misma queda a un par de calles de la tuya y a una de la mía.

-Suena excelente, pero...pensé que te gustaría algo más cerca de tu trabajo ¿Segura que quieres vivir cerca de nuestros padres?-pregunta Shining curiosa a esta.

-Pero claro, nunca podría alejarme mucho de los míos, además, tu hermana, Twilight, nos necesita cerca a los dos, me siento muy mal por no apoyarla tanto, pero el trabajo me tiene saturada, pero con la nueva secretaria la carga laboral debería de bajar y entonces podré pasar más tiempo con ella y aún más importante, contigo-Dice Cadance con una sonrisa a este.

-Aw, me haces sonrojar-Dice Shining con una leve sonrisa.

-Puedo hacerte hacer más que eso.

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de cosas me puedes hacer, hacer?-pregunta Shining siguiéndole el juego.

-Tendrás que esperar a esta noche para averiguarlo, porque creo que sería un insulto a tu familia repetir lo del baño cuando salimos con ellos.

-Aún no puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer eso…

-Es bueno saber que tengo el control sobre tí-Dice Cadance con una carcajada besando a Shining para tomar los helados y regresar a la mesa con Twilight y sus padres.

-Entonces, mi vida ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a querer volver con ese psicólogo o te buscamos otro?-pregunta Night Light a su hija.

-Me agrada Light...es un buen sujeto, creo que me gustaría tener más sesiones con él-Dice Sparkle alegre a este.

-Me parece bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-pregunta Velvet curiosa a esta.

-Pues...quisiera comprar las pastillas que me mandó y creo que debería de prácticar lo que me dijo…

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Shining curioso uniéndose a la conversación junto a Cadance.

-Que la mejor forma de superar las cosas, es hablar sobre ellas y enfrentarlas...me dijo que fuera poco a poco, retomando las cosas que hacía antes del incidente, que contará cómo me sentía, que expresará mis sentimientos y hablara de ellos, que nadie puede ayudarme a superarlo si sufro en silencio-Dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa triste.

-Me parece bien, entonces ¿Qué dicen si vamos a ver una película o algo por el estilo?-Sugiere Night Light.

-Vamos luego de los helados y después de eso comemos una pizza-Dice Shining con una sonrisa.

-¿De pepperoni con champiñones?

-Sep

-Excelente-Dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces, Twilight…¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Velvet tomando la mano de su hija.

-Af...me siento por un lado bien, más aliviada y menos pesada, pero...en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza no puedo dejar de pensar en la muerte de Celestia y en Sunset en coma en el hospital, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable por lo acontecido, sé que directamente no fue mi culpa y sé que no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero...a pesar de saber eso, el sentimiento de culpa no se va, sigue ahí, persiguiéndome y la verdad es que...no sé si pueda superarlo…-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa triste en su rostro al borde del llanto.

-Las pesadillas no ayudan a olvidarlo y no sé si visitar la tumba de Celestia todos los días o ver a Sunset en hospital me haga más daño, pero...la verdad es que a pesar de la profunda tristeza que me trae el ver su tumba o a mi amiga en la cama...también me trae algo de paz…

Velvet simplemente abrazó a su hija con fuerza y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Twily, sabemos que no lo vas a superar de un día a otro, sabemos que a pesar de que sabes que no fue tu culpa el sentimiento sigue ahí, pero...si sirve de algo, creo que Celestia hubiera querido que fueras feliz a pesar de todo, que siguieras adelante-Dice Night Light con un beso en la frente a su hija.

-En fin…¿Vamos al cine? Terminé mi helado-Dice Twilight tras haber devorado su helado de ron con pasas.

-Sigo pensando que eres una alcohólica de closet-Dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu helado favorito es el ron con pasas, te encantan los chocolates y pasteles hechos con un toque de ron, bebes cerveza con la pizza, no sé, muchas coincidencias para mí-Dice Cadance con una sonrisa terminando su helado de fresa.

Twilight iba a responder el comentario de Cadance con una broma subida de tono sobre su gusto por la fresa, pero decidió no decirla. Simplemente se quedó callada y acompañó al grupo a ver la película, con suerte, podrían ver alguna de ciencia ficción.

...

-Luna, creo que tenemos otro caso-Dice Shining ingresando a su despacho.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ante ayer en la noche, un hombre llamó a la policía denunciando un caso de canibalismo en el café, cuando la policía llegó, confirmaron lo que denunció el testigo, unas personas se comían a otras, la policía no pudo hacer mucho, se defendieron y ya ¿Te suena familiar?-pregunta Shining.

-Gula…

-Exacto, no hay necesidad de hacer las pruebas para verificarlo, es un poco obvio, ahora ¿Cómo lidiamos con él?

-Pues...tenemos que tener cuidado, con Ira ya vimos que estos son capaces de hacer que peleemos entre nosotros...necesitamos protección y hasta que no tengamos la forma de hacerlo no podemos ir hasta él a hacerle frente…

-¿Protección? ¿Cómo podemos protegernos de un demonio?

-Con esto-Dice Luna sacando un libro de la estantería y mostrándole a Enif un extraño círculo con varias líneas formando una figura peculiar familiar para Shining.

-Eso se parece al símbolo que hay en las ropas de Twilight-Dice este pensativo.

-Esto, es un sello de protección contra demonios, evita que seas poseído por ellos o influenciados-explica Luna

-Bien, entonces…¿Tienes collares de eso?

-Un collar, si bien puede ofrecer protección, se pierde cuando no las quitan, la mejor forma de hacerlo es con un tatuaje.

-Tatuarme...suena a que le va a dar un infarto a mi madre si lo descubre…

-Si le dices que es para protección, entonces seguro no te dirá nada. En fin ¿Listo para hacer una visita a un amigo mío?-pregunta Luna con una sonrisa a este.

-Será, no me queda de otra ¿Verdad?-pregunta Shining caminando junto a esta fuera del despacho.

...

-Entonces, señorita Twilight ¿Me podría decir qué clase de cosas son las que ha dejado de hacer desde el incidente?-preguntaba Light tomando notas en su libreta.

-Pues...dejé de usar magia, para empezar, me alejé de las cosas que solía hacer, luchar contras las amenazas mágicas o criaturas sobrenaturales…-responde Twilight a este.

-Entiendo…¿Y alguna vez has considerado retomar esas cosas?

-No realmente, la magia y la oscuridad son lo que causaron su muerte...no quiero tener que volver a usarlas, no quiero que nadie más termine muerto por mi culpa…

-Pero Twilight, si no haces nada, si no proteges el mundo de los males ¿Quién lo hará?

-Luna puede hacerlo…

-Quizás, pero sabes muy bien que ser heroína no es un trabajo que se haga solo o con ayuda de una sola persona, se necesita un equipo…

-Pero no quiero...no quiero lastimar a nadie más, no de nuevo-Dice Twilight al borde del llanto.

-Y no vas a lastimar a nadie, Twilight, mi niña ¿Sería mucho pedir que recuperaras esa confianza en tí misma? ¿Que sigas adelante y no renuncies a hacer lo que más te gusta? Te encanta las ciencias, amas el arte, pero la magia, te apasiona ¿De verdad vas a dejar lo que te apasiona por una sola mala experiencia? Que haya pasado algo malo antes no quiere decir que vuelva a pasar, mira, te propongo algo ¿Por qué no retomas la magia? Me has contado que solo la usas para casos muy puntuales, pero…¿Por qué no intentas retomarla poco a poco? No tienes que empezar de una colocándote el collar del Armagedón, pero...retomala poco a poco, práctica hechizos un par de veces al día, estudia la magia un poquito a diario hasta que te sientas cómoda nuevamente con ella, entonces, podrás volver a ser quien eras antes y podrás seguir adelante.

-Entiendo…

-¿Cómo te han ayudado las pastillas mi niña?

-Pues...han hecho que las nubes negras se vuelvan grises...me siento mal, pero...ya no me siento horrible, supongo que eso es un avance ¿No?-pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa a Light.

-Me alegra que las pastillas estén ayudando ¿Cómo vas con el ejercicio de contar tus sentimientos y expresarte a los demás?

-Pues...ayudan en algo, es difícil decirlos, pero...cuando los dejo salir me siento mucho mejor, ayuda bastante a sentirme menos pesada y más relajada…-Dice Twilight limpiándose los ojos llorosos.

-Bueno, ya llevamos un par de días de tratamiento y el cambio es notable. Te noto más feliz, más relajada, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es que termines de perdonarte. Quiero que hagas algo complicado para tí, quiero que regreses atrás en el tiempo, que te pongas a pensar en el accidente y te preguntes constantemente "¿Realmente fue mi culpa eso?" Por ejemplo: ¿Realmente fue mi culpa el haber pérdido a un ser querido? Sí, porque pude salvarlo y no lo hice, pero…¿Realmente fue eso mi culpa? Sí, porque estuve en el lugar y sitio pero no fuí capaz de hacer nada, pero…¿Realmente fue mi culpa? Quiero que te preguntes eso hasta que la respuesta sea "No" ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?-pregunta Light a Twilight.

-Haré el esfuerzo, doctor Light…

-Bien, ah, casi se me olvida, ejem. Señorita Sparkle, quiero que cuando haga ese ejercicio, esté comiendo chocolate-Dice este pasándole una barra de chocolate de su bolso

-¿Chocolate? ¿Por qué?

-El chocolate hace feliz a cualquiera ¿No lo cree?-pregunta este con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí...gracias, nos vemos-Se despide Twilight con una sonrisa triste abandonando el lugar viendo su barra de chocolate.

-¿Una barra de chocolate al día mientras hago el ejercicio? Interesante…-Dice esta pensativa saliendo del consultorio para dirigirse a su casa.

...

-Eso fue...sorprendentemente rápido-Dice Shining viendo el tatuaje que se había puesto en el pectoral izquierdo de forma que no se pudiera ver a menos que no tuviera camisa puesta.

-Bobby es un buen amigo mío tatuador profesional, hace su trabajo muy rápido y de forma precisa-responde Luna a este.

-¿Y tú te hiciste el tatuaje?

-Yo ya tenía el tatuaje, el que faltaba por este eras tú.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?

-En un lugar que no puedo mostrar en público.

-Ok...entonces…¿Ahora qué?-pregunta Shining

-Vamos tras Gula-Dice Luna con una sonrisa subiendo a su carro junto a Shining.

...

Ruta 76

11:00 PM

-¿Por qué los demonios atacan en la noche?-pregunta Shining a esta.

-No lo hacen solo en la noche, también lo pueden hacer en el día, pero prefieren la noche ya que de esa forma es más fácil desaparecer del lugar con su magia sin que los vean-Explica Luna a este.

-Entonces…¿Los demonios también atacan en el día? Excelente, ni en la luz del día estamos a salvo…-Dice Shining mirando por la ventana mientras Luna y este se detenían en la zona cercana al café Gut's and Bacon.

-Entonces ¿A esperar a que aparezca?

-A esperar a que aparezca-Responde Luna recostándose del asiento de conductor para ver los alrededores atentamente.

...

-ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz-Luna estaba dormida profundamente en el asiento del conductor, habían pasado las horas y nada raro había pasado en los alrededores, finalmente, Shining decidió ir al baño de una gasolinera cerca del café, al salir de esta, pudo ver a varios buitres circulando un área en el bosque, esto llamó su atención y decidió adentrarse en los bosques a investigar.

Al llegar al lugar, pudo ver a un ciervo muerto en el suelo, con el estómago abierto y el inicio de unos rieles de tren cerca de este. Shining en eso, vio como varios cuervos descendieron para comenzar a comer del animal. Shining estaba a punto de irse, cuando en eso, vió con sorpresa como una figura grande atrapaba a uno de los buitres mientras los demás salían huyendo, el buitre comenzó a chillar mientras la criatura procedía a comersela viva.

Shining sin dudarlo, tomó su pistola y comenzó a acercarse a la figura. En ese momento, la luz de la luna llegó al área y pudo ver a un hombre obeso comerse al buitre como si fuera un pollo frito, el sujeto se percató de su presencia y se dió la vuelta para verlo, sus ojos eran completamente negros, este sosteniendo el buitre con sus manos, comenzó a caminar hacia Shining. Shining le disparó, pero las balas no parecían frenarlo, de hecho, no le hacían nada, el demonio se acercaba a Shining lentamente mientras este retrocedía, para luego de unos segundos comenzar a huir del lugar siendo perseguido por este, Shining intentó perderlo por el bosque, moviéndose entre los árboles hasta detenerse escondido detrás de uno, respirando aceleradamente y en ese momento, alguien le tapó la boca y lo haló.

-¡Shining! ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces peleando con él sin ayuda?!-regaña Luna en un susurro a este.

-Pensé que mis balas podrían herirlo-responde este.

-Balas comunes no lastiman a los demonios, para eso se necesita magia, toma-Dice Luna para darle un cartucho de balas a Shining.

-¿Y esto?

-Balas con grabados mágicos, con ellas podrás hacerle daño. Prepárate, vamos a pelear con él-Dice Luna para darse media vuelta y ver al demonio de la Gula detrás de ella, este la tomó del cuello y la lanzó con fuerza increíble lejos, estrellándola contra un árbol.

-¡Luna!-Grita Shining para dispararle al demonio, sin embargo, este se movía muy rápido esquivando sus balas, en eso, el demonio quedó cara a cara con Shining, este le dió una patada que le partió la pierna, pero la pierna de este se arregló sola.

-¿Qué mier...?

En eso, el demonio le dió una fuerte patada, estrellándolo contra otro árbol, Shining intentó levantarse, pero no podía y para completar, no tenía su pistola.

-Hambre…-Decía el demonio acercándose a Shining, listo para comerselo, se agachó delante de este, quedando ambos cara a cara, para en ese momento, alguien pusiera una pistola al lado de su cabeza, era Luna, la cual apretó el gatillo y dejó al demonio en el piso, muerto.

-¿Estás bien Shining?-pregunta esta para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso, usando su magia de oscuridad para curarlo.

-Sí, lo mataste...eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba…

-Oh, no, no está muerto, solo le quemamos una de sus almas, en cualquier momento se puede levantar.

-¿Una de sus almas?-pregunta Shining a esta.

-Sí, los demonios consumen almas para vivir más años, cada alma que consumen les da 50 años más de vida y cada vez que los matan, consumen un alma entera para revivir, la única forma de matarlos es matándolos las suficientes veces como para que se queden sin almas, pero...eso es imposible ya que ellos llevan miles de años en la tierra, es por ello que es mejor exorcizarlos-Explica Luna sacando unas esposas con unos símbolos raros en ellas y esposando al demonio.

-Esposas para demonios, tienen un grabado mágico que quita les quita el poder-explica esta.

-¿Vamos a exorcizarlo?-pregunta Shining a esta.

-Nadie nunca ha vivido lo suficiente para exorcizar a un pecado capital, ya que si atrapamos a uno, los demás vendrán por él de inmediato, de momento, lo que podemos hacer es sacarle información e irnos corriendo de aquí-Explica Luna sacando una botella de agua y echándosela al demonio en la cara, el cual se despierta con un chillido de dolor mientras humo salía de su rostro.

-Agua bendita-se limita a responde Luna.

-Bien, basura. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que te aconsejo que a no ser que quieras perder unas cuantas almas, comiences a hablar-Dice Luna a este pateándolo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré información?-pregunta este con una leve sonrisa a Luna.

Luna simplemente le echa más agua bendita encima, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

-¿Vas a hablar o tengo que seguir haciendo esto? Puedo seguir con esto toda la jodida noche.

-Mis compañeros vendrán por mi…

-Cada chorro de agua bendita que te echo es un alma menos que gastas para curarte.

-Grrrr…

-¿Qué están haciendo rondando mi ciudad?-pregunta Luna, el demonio no contesta, esta le echa más agua bendita.

-Responde...

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

Luna le echa más agua bendita.

-Hay más de donde eso vino, campeón-Dice Luna echándole aún más agua bendita.

-Key Mors-responde el demonio claramente molesto, en ese momento, Luna y Shining se percatan de que el ambiente se siente más pesado y frío.

-Luna...creo que están llegando-Dice Shining a esta.

-¿Qué es Key Mors?-pregunta Luna echándole más agua bendita encima.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr…-El demonio no responde, en eso, Shining puede ver unos ojos amarillos observándolos desde lo lejos.

-Luna…

-Lujuria…-Dice esta viendo los ojos, los cuales se desvanecen en el aire.

-¡VÁMONOS, YA!-Grita esta para tomar a Shining dle brazo y comenzar a huir junto a este hacia el carro, una vez llegaron a este, se subieron al mismo, antes de arrancar, Luna pudo ver los ojos amarillos en el bosque de donde habían salido, esta pisó el acelerador y el café junto al bosque se perdieron en la distancia.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-Dice Shining mirando por la ventana.

-Al menos obtuvimos un nombre de algo...Key Mors-responde Luna pensativa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ni idea, pero me suena familiar, ya lo investigaremos luego, ahora, solo centrémonos en regresar a Canterlot-Dice esta conduciéndo de regreso a la ciudad

...

-Aw, mi vida ¿De verdad te dejaste derrotar por ellos?-pregunta Asmodeo viendo a Gula con las esposas sentado a un costado.

-Cállate…

-Pero mi amooooorrrr, no hay necesidad de ponerse así, solo era un comentario inofensivo al aire-Dice Asmodeo caminando hacia este con cadencia mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y lo abrazaba de la nuca con sus manos y tentáculos.

-Ahora ¿Lograste conseguir el cráneo de buitre?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa seductora.

-Está tirado por ahí donde está el ciervo-responde Gula molesto.

-Me parece bien amor-Dice esta para levantarse e irse.

-¡Hey, mocosa! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-A buscar el cráneo del buitre y ir de regreso a la casa para ver qué más hace falta.

-¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí acaso?!

-Ese es el plan amor, nos vemos cuando llegues-Dice esta con una sonrisa haciéndose invisible.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!

...

-Aaaaffff, se siente tan bien estar de regreso-Dice Shining recostándose del mueble de casa de Luna.

Esta pasó de largo y fue a la biblioteca del fondo de su sala, buscando entre los libros.

-Podrías descansar un poco ¿no crees?

-Lo haré una vez sepa lo que es "Key Mors" hasta entonces, no-responde esta.

-Como sea...iré a la casa a dormir, buenas noches-se despide Shining para salir de la casa de Luna y comenzar a caminar hacia la suya, era bueno que tanto Luna, como Celestia, Cadance y él vivieran cerca los unos de los otros.

Por su parte, Luna pasó toda la noche buscando entre sus libros y apuntes hasta que finalmente lo encontró, el ritual "Key Mors". Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

 _ **Sparkle**_

-Entonces, tachen el cráneo de cuervo de la lista-Dice Asmodeo lanzando el mismo en la mesa.

-¿Y gula?-pregunta Soberbia

-Tiene las manos ocupadas, pero debería de volver pronto, ahora, lo siguiente en la lista es...cenizas de un muerto de más de mil años de antiguedad…¿Quién quiere hacer esa linda tarea de excavación?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa.

Nadie responde nada.

-¡PEREZA!-grita Asmodeo pateandolo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué, qué?!-pregunta este levantándose.

-Vas a encargarte de recolectar las cenizas de un muerto de mil años de antigûedad ¿Ok?

-Ajá, pero luego de una siesta zzzzZZZZ.

-Bien, vamos a buen ritmo, a este paso todo estará listo a tiempo-Dice Asmodeo con una sonrisa tachándo de la lista el cráneo de cuervo con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	5. Sueño

-El ritual key mors-Decía Luna con una sonrisa triunfante a Shining.

-¿El ritual que?-pregunta este sin entender

-Key Mors, es un ritual antiguo de la época de grecia, se dice que este ritual puede crear una llave capaz de abrir cualquier puerta o seguro, eso es lo que quieren crear los demonios.

-Pero ¿Para qué los demonios querrían una llave? ¿Qué quieren abrir?-pregunta Shining viendo el ritual.

-Ni idea, puede ser un cofre, una puerta, un seguro, cualquier cosa es posible, lo importante y peculiar del ritual es que se debe de llevar a cabo en una noche de luna sangrienta, la cual, según las noticias, va a pasar dentro de una semana-explica Luna mostrando un reporte de la revista que decía que el 21 de Marzo era cuando la luna sangrienta iba a aparecer.

-Entonces, tenemos hasta el 21 de Marzo para descubrir como detener a los siete pecados capitales de hacer un ritual para obtener la llave ¿Alguna idea?-pregunta Shining a esta.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer de momento es retrasarlos todo lo posible, los objetos necesarios para el ritual son: 5 galones de sangre, el corazón de un árbol de más de mil años de antigûedad, el cráneo de un cuervo, las cenizas de un muerto de más de mil años de antigûedad, siete velas, un corazón de vaca y semillas de cacao hechas polvo.

-Ok, tres de esas cosas pueden conseguirlas en un local normal, supongo que los desaparecidos son los 5 galones de sangre, el corazón del árbol ya lo tienen, Gula se estaba comiendo un cuervo, así que asumo que estaba buscando su cráneo lo cual nos deja con una sola cosa, las cenizas de un muerto de más de mil años de antigûedad, en el cementerio de Canterlot de seguro debe de haber alguien que lleve más de mil años muertos ¿No? Podrían ir a cualquier cementerio a buscarlo.

-No exactamente, aquí en el ritual dice que las cenizas tienen que tener mil años de antigûedad, por lo cual no pueden sacar un cadáver y quemarlo.

-Bien, eso ayuda a reducir la lista, iré a la estación de policías a ver los registros y ver qué puedo encontrar, hasta entonces no tenemos mucho qué hacer-responde Shining abandonado la sala.

-Jum…¿Qué quieren realmente?-Se pregunta Luna viendo el ritual Key Mors.

Sparkle

-Es un placer tenerla nuevamente aquí, señorita Sparkle ¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntaba Light con una sonrisa a esta.

-Pues...mucho mejor de hecho, las herramientas y ejercicios ciertamente me han ayudado mucho, aquí tengo la lista de cosas buenas mías…-Dice Twilight ofreciéndole la lista a este.

-Excelente ¿Comiste chocolate mientras la hacías?

-Abusar de las propiedades del chocolate para emular el sentimiento del amor y generar la liberación de endorfina para hacerme sentir mejor y poder pensar con mayor facilidad rasgos positivos míos, eso es muy inteligente de su parte...sí, lo hice-Dice esta con una sonrisa sacando una barra de chocolate.

-Veamos...es una lista bastante extensa, pero noto que no anotaste que eras buena en la magia…

-No me siento cómoda con esa parte de mi vida aún…

-Es por ello que vamos a trabajarlo, ahora mismo vamos a practicar un par de ejercicios, Twilight, para que logres superar su muerte, necesitas empezar a retomar las cosas que dejaste de hacer luego del incidente, es por ello que quiero que retomes la práctica de magia.

-¿De verdad cree que estoy lista para eso? ¿Y si termino lastimando a alguien de nuevo?

-Twilight ¿Me puedes explicar como funciona la magia?

-Pues, no es realmente magia, es física cuántica, al menos cuando se trata de la magia común y corriente, verá, la cosa es así…

...

-¡Llegué!-Dice Shining para ingresar a la casa, este notó a Twilight sentada en la mesa del comedor, comiendo chocolate mientras levitaba con su magia un libro al lado suyo el cual leía detenidamente.

-Twily…¿Estás usando magia?-pregunta Shining sorprendido a esta.

-¿Ah? Si, el doctor Light piensa que debo de retomar las cosas que hacía antes del incidente, la magia es uno de ellos, así que...estoy retomándolo de poco a poco, es decir, no creo que pueda herir a nadie levitando un libro y pasando las páginas ¿Verdad?-Dice esta con una sonrisa nerviosa a Shining

-Supongo que es verdad, entonces…¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor en cierto grado, más relajada ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van con el problema de los demonios?-pregunta Twilight curiosa a este.

-Por ahí vamos, descubrimos lo que quieren hacer, pero no sabemos el motivo por el que quieren hacerlo, están tratando de realizar un ritual de creación de una llave que puede abrir cualquier cerradura, la pregunta es ¿Qué quieren abrir?

-Entiendo...pues…¿Quieren que les ayude con eso?

-No realmente, no queremos ponerte en peligro innecesario, en especial con tu estado de humor actual donde no te atreves a usar la magia a su máximo potencial.

-Que forma más bonita de decir que sería una carga…aunque supongo que es verdad, mientras no me sienta lista para usar magia no puedo ser de mucha ayuda en el terreno...pero...quizás pueda ayudar a descubrir el motivo o lo que sea que quieren abrir ¿Te parece si me llevas a los lugares donde nos encontramos con los demonios?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa a este.

-Af...bien, supongo que no debe de pasar nada malo considerando que ya se fueron de esos lugares-responde Shining caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

-Excelente, iré a ponerme algo para salir-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa a este para dirigirse a su cuarto. En ese momento, Shining recibió una mensaje de Luna.

-Ya revisé los registros que me mandaste, son 3 cementerios, la mejor opción es apoderarnos de las cenizas antes que los demonios, iré a buscar las cenizas en el cementerio del norte de la ciudad ¿Puedes buscar las cenizas restantes en el cementerio de la zona donde vivimos y el cementerio del oeste de la ciudad?-leía el mensaje de Luna, el cual Shining respondió con una afirmativa.

-Twily, surgió algo, tengo que darle prioridad a eso ¿te parece si vamos mañana a los sitios?-preguntaba Shining a esta viendo a su hermana ya lista para salir.

-Oh...pues…¿Te parece si te acompaño? Ya estoy vestida y…

-No, pero toma-Dice Shining pasándole un billete de cincuenta dólares.

-Sal un rato, diviértete con tus amigas, no sé, haz algo, lo que quieras-Dice Shining con una sonrisa a esta.

-Ok…-responde Twilight timidamente tomando el billete para mirarlo fijamente y luego guardarlo en su cartera.

-Nos vemos hermanita, cuídate-Se despide Shining para abandonar la casa, dejando a Twilight pensativa. Twilight en eso saca su celular y hace una llamada, iba a comprobar su teoría con o sin Shining.

...

-Bien, tengo las cenizas, no fue muy difícil obtenerlas-Decía Shining colocando las mismas delante de la mesa en la sala de la casa de Luna.

-Tenemos todas las cenizas, ahora debemos de preparárnos para cuando lleguen los demonios-Dice esta con una tiza en su mano.

-Vamos a preparar la casa para su llegada-Dice esta caminando hacia la puerta de entrada y quitando la alfombra delante de esta para comenzar a dibujar en el piso.

-¿Trampas para demonios?

-Exacto-responde esta con una sonrisa para hacer aparecer un libro y abrirlo con magia en una página.

-¿Ves esos símbolos? Necesito que los pintes en cada entrada o salida de la casa, chimenea, ventanas, puertas, cualquier cosa por donde se pueda entrar o salir de esta, eso evitará que los demonios entren o salgan con magia, es un sello de anulación de teletransportación, es uno avanzado, así que ni yo podré entrar o salir con magia-explica Luna a este terminando la trampa de demonios en el piso.

-¿Esa trampa de demonios no es el mismo tatuaje que nos pusimos?

-Sí, pero dependiendo de con qué se dibuja es lo que hace, si lo dibujas con tiza, es una trampa, si lo pones con tinta evita que entren al lugar y así sucesivamente.

-Entiendo…¿Y estos sellos con que los dibujo?

-Con una tiza, toma-Dice esta para hacer aparecer una tiza y dársela a Shining-empieza a dibujar esos símbolos en las entradas, yo pondré más trampas de demonio en varios sitios-Dice esta para tapar la trampa de demonios con la alfombra de entrada.

...

-¿Este es el lugar?-preguntaba Twilight a Cadance.

-Sep, ruta 76, restaurante Gut's and Bacon, es aquí-decía Cadance a Twilight aparcando en el estacionamiento del café restaurant.

-El local se ve vacio…

-Sí, luego del incidente no ha tenido buenas visitas, está al borde de la quiebra-Dice Cadance viendo el mismo con Twilight.

-¿Shining te dijo dónde se encontró con el demonio?

-Dijo que estaba en el bosque detrás de la gasolinera-explicaba esta mientras Twilight caminaba hacia la gasolinera para inspeccionar el bosque tras de ella y finalmente encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Unos rieles de tren...como sospechaba…-decía Twilight viendo los mismos dentro del bosque.

-¿Rieles de tren? ¿Qué hacen unos rieles de tren por aquí?-pregunta Cadance a esta viendo los mismos.

-Eso pretendo averiguar, ven, vamos a seguirlo-decía Twilight para comenzar a seguir los rieles de tren hasta llegar a una zona donde convergía con otro en forma de X.

-Jum...ven, vamos de regreso al carro-decía Twilight regresándose por las vías de tren hasta la zona del bosque detrás de la gasolinera. Y luego ingresar a esta y acercarse al que atendía la caja.

-Disculpe ¿Sabrá algo al respecto de los rieles de tren en mitad del bosque?-preugnta Twilight a este.

-¿Los rieles en mitad del bosque? Jum...creo saber algo al respecto...pero no recuerdo bien…

Twilight le entrega el billete de cincuenta dólares que le dió Shining.

-Ok, esas vías del tren fueron construidas hace mucho, mucho tiempo por alguien cuyas iniciales son S.S, nadie sabe lo que hacen ahí, suponemos que fue una ruta que se hizo con la intención de interconectar los diferentes lugares de las afueras de Canterlot, pero, al parecer no las terminarón

-¿Sabe dónde inicia cada una?

-Claro-Dice el sujeto tomando un mapa y colocándolo en la mesa.

-Ruta 666, Ruta 99, Ruta 76, Ruta 52, Ruta 42, Ruta 89 y el poblado de Ponyville, en esos lugares hay rieles de ese tren-Decía el sujeto marcando las diferentes rutas en el mapa con un punto.

-Entiendo...muchas gracias-Decía Twilight tomando el mapa y saliendo de la tienda.

-Y…¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que son esos rieles de tren?-preguntaba Cadance a esta.

-Pues, son de hierro, eso es seguro y si son de hierro significa que los demonios no pueden pasar por ellos...ven, pienso mejor mientras como-Dice Twilight ingresando al café de Gut's and Bacon. Twilight ordenó una pizza de pepperoni junto a una cerveza mientras Cadence pidió un refresco para acompañar la misma.

-Siete diferentes puntos donde inician y terminan formando una x, por lo cual, deben de formar triángulos...pero ¿Qué figura forman?

-¿Por qué la figura de los rieles es tan importante, Twilight?

-Cada lugar donde han aparecido o atacado los demonios hay un riel de tren cerca, no solo eso, los rieles de tren están hechos de una aleación de metales, entre ellos, el hierro, el hierro, es un metal que los demonios no pueden tocar ni traspasar, y los rieles parecen formar una figura hecha de triángulos…-Dice Twilight comiendo de su pizza mientras veía el mapa.

-Entonces…¿Crees que forma eso una figura en específico? ¿Cómo una estrella?-pregunta Cadance confusa.

-Ni idea, pero Luna capaz sepa al respecto, terminemos la pizza y vamos a su casa.

...

-¿Terminaste de pintar los símbolos en las puertas y ventanas?-pregunta Luna a Shining.

-Cada una de ellas está pintada-responde este sentándose en el sofá a ver televisión.

-Ahora solo queda esperar a que vengan-Dice Luna sentándose en el sofá al lado de Shining a ver tv, en ese momento, tocan a la puerta. Shining, tomando su pistola y colocándole las balas especiales, se acerca a la ventana y asiente a Luna, la cual prepara un hechizo con sus manos, sin embargo, al asomarse este por la ventana ve a Twilight y Cadance en la entrada.

-Falsa alarma, solo son Twilight y Cadance-dice Shining para caminar hacia la puerta y abrir la misma.

-Hola hermanita ¿Qué?...-Twilight entra de una a la casa pasando de largo a Shining y dirigiéndose hacia Luna, quitando las cosas de la mesa delante de la tv y colocando un mapa de las afueras de Canterlot en este.

-¿Todo bien Twilight?-Decía Luna viendo a esta mientras Shining y Cadance ingresaban a la sala.

-Ok ¿Saben las rutas donde han atacado los demonios? La Ruta 666, Ruta 99, Ruta 76; todos esos lugares donde los demonios han atacado tienen cerca unos rieles de tren, que si los sigues forman una X al converger con otros, resulta ser, que esos rieles conectan no solo con ese lugar, sino con las rutas 42, 52, 89 y el poblado de Ponyville que queda lo más lejos de Canterlot.

-¿Ajá?-pregunta Luna a esta.

-Si marcamos cada lugar y unimos los puntos de esta forma...formamos esto-Dice Twilight dibujando en el mapa una estrella de siete puntas.

-Una trampa para demonios gigante…-Dice Luna acercándose a la mesa para ver el mapa.

-Tengo mis sospechas,de que los demonios quieren usar la llave para ingresar a ese lugar, debe de haber algo muy valioso para ellos ahí dentro-Explica Twilight a los presentes.

-¿Saben que hay en el centro de esa trampa?-pregunta Shining a esta.

-Pues...dame un momento…-Dice Twilight caminando hacia la sala de juegos de Luna, donde se sienta en la pc para abrir google maps y revisar con las fotos de satélite el área.

-Al parecer, hay un cementerio en el centro con una iglesia...eso es lo que hay en el centro...y se llama "Tierra sagrada", al parecer es un lugar que fue construído en el año 1842 por un tal Star Swirl (S.S). El cementerio es el lugar donde se enterraban a los amigos y descendientes del señor S.S y eventualmente, el lugar donde fue enterrado S.S-terminaba Twilight de leer la breve descripción que daba el google maps.

-¿Quién es Star Swirl?-pregunta Cadance.

-Star Swirl era un poderoso hechicero del siglo 19, fue uno de los primeros cazadores de demonios y cosas sobrenaturales en estados unidos y el único en lograr derrotar a los pecados capitales, eso explica los grabados de S.S en las vías de tren, él construyó esa trampa de demonio para proteger el cementerio que creó, de seguro guardo algo de gran valor en ese sitio-razona Twilight.

-¿Pero qué cosa podría ser?-pregunta Shining al grupo.

-Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde el revólver hasta los diez mandamientos-responde Luna.

-La cosa es, que los demonios están recolectando las cosas cerca de la trampa, por lo cual, sea lo que sea que buscan está ahí dentro, lo que significa que lo que vayan a recolectar ahora va a estar cerca de los rieles-explica Twilight al grupo. Shining y Luna se miran el uno al otro para salir de la casa y subirse al carro de Cadance los dos.

-¿Qué vamos a ir a buscar?-pregunta Cadance en la entrada de la casa cerrando la puerta.

-Vamos a ir a una iglesia en la ruta 42-Explica Shining al grupo mientras Twilight y Cadance subían al auto.

...

Ruta 42

Iglesia D/D

-Aquí es, la iglesia D/D. Se ve tranquila-Comenta Cadance viendo el lugar. La iglesia era de color blanco sucio, desgastado por los múltiples años bajo la intemperie. Tenía una gran puerta de entrada hecha de madera, recordaba a las catedrales el tamaño de dicha puerta, tenías los vidrios de las ventanas y los vitrales rotos y con telarañas en estos, era claro que el lugar llevaba ya mucho tiempo abandonado.

-Quédense aquí-Dice Luna mientras ella y Shining salen del carro para ir a la iglesia.

-Entonces, Twilight ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Cadance a esta encendiendo la radio.

-Pues, me siento bien, preocupada por lo que puede pasar, pero...tratando de llevar las cosas adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque es algo...difícil, pero no imposible-responde esta con una leve sonrisa triste.

Era claro para Cadance que Twilight se seguía culpando en cierta medida por la muerte de Celestia, si tan solo ella pudiera ver que no era así, si tan solo le pudiera mostrar que no era así.

-Twilight ¿Sabes que no fue tu culpa, verdad?

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar quitarme la sensación de que en cierta medida lo es, ya sé que es una tontería mia…

-No es una tontería tuya, si así fuera no estarías viendo al señor Light Hope como psicólogo. Mira, sé que es difícil seguir adelante, sobre todo cuando las nubes de tormenta son tan grandes, pero, cuando la vida te tumba tienes que levantarte y seguir peleando, no puedes dejar que la vida te mantenga en el suelo, solo...tienes que seguir hacia adelante.

-Lo sé, pero...tengo miedo ¿Ok? Miedo de que si me vuelvo a poner ese collar lastime a quienes amo, miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a traer desgracias al mundo y a los que me rodean, no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por mi culpa.

-Entonces no uses el amuleto, pero no puedes dejar que eso te impida el seguir con tu vida, solo tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado y avanzar hacia el futuro-responde Cadance con una leve sonrisa a esta.

-Gracias, Cadance, significa mucho-Responde Twilight abrazándola con fuerza.

-Están tardando mucho ¿Deberíamos ir a verlos?

-Deja que yo vaya, a fin de cuentas, es hora de seguir adelante ¿No?-pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa para salir del carro e ingresar a la iglesia, una vez dentro, se encontró con Shining y Luna tirados en el piso. Twilight instintivamente se lanzó sobre su hermano, revisando su pulso para ver que estaba bien, solo dormido.

-Shining despierta...Shining, Luna despierta-Dice Twilight agitando a ambos.

...

-¿Qué tienen doctor?-pregunta Cadance preocupada a este.

-Pues al parecer estar en un sueño muy profundo, casi un estado de coma, no sabemos cuando van a despertar.

-Gracias doctor-responde Cadance para salir a la sala de espera con Twilight.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta esta con esperanza.

-Están dormidos y no saben cuando van a despertar, esto es labor de pereza, no sé qué hacer ahora-Responde Cadance a esta.-Con los demonios con los objetos y Luna y Shining dormidos, no sé qué podamos hacer ahora.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Gula para que rompa el hechizo sobre ellos, pero, no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Creo que tendremos que adentrarnos en el mundo de la demonología.


	6. Renuncio

Pues...llevo ya un buen tiempo pensándolo...

Voy a renunciar a mi carrera de escritora como tal, tras meditarlo detenidamente he llegado a varias razones por las que voy a renunciar a la carrera de escritora.

1- No soy buena en ellos. Así de simple, no importa si mis amigos o familia dicen que soy bueno escribiendo. Su opinión está influenciada por nuestra relación y es más que obvio que en quienes debería de confiar es en los números delante de mí y los números no mienten. Llevo en el negocio escribiendo desde hace ya varios años y los números nunca han llegado alto, tampoco he recibido comentarios más allá de dos personas y sólo uno o dos "me gusta" y "seguir". Esto me lleva a concluir que me guste o no soy mala escritora, no tengo la capacidad creativa, la elocuencia con las palabras ni la habilidad gramática.

2-No importa cuanto me esfuerce, no tiene frutos. A lo largo de mis cinco años de escritora frustrada he evolucionado de mis errores, he aprendido de ellos, pero hay una triste realidad y es que sin importa cuanto me esfuerce no logro llegar a nadie ni emocionar a nadie. No tengo lo necesario para ser talentosa escribiendo ni mucho menos lograr atrapar al lector, al punto que nadie lee más allá de un par de parrafos de mi escrito antes de renunciar o terminarlo.

3-Es una carrera muy difícil de verle ganancia. Pues he crecido en un entorno donde la mayoría de las personas al rededor mío lográn ser exitosa en el ámbito de la literatura, tengo amigos que han publicado novelas, compañeros que son famosos en internet, conocidos que incluso les pagan porque escriban, pero lo que no he tomado en cuenta es que ellos TIENEN LO NECESARIO PARA ALCANZAR EL ÉXITO EN ESTA CARRERA. Yo tristemente no poseo las cualidades narrativas, creativas y gramaticales para lograr llegar a hacer de mi escritura algo que genere ganancias.

4-Si la gente quisiera leer, leerían un libro. Seamos honestos, cuando quieres verdadera literatura, cuando quieres realmente leer algo, te vas a un libro ya sea comprado, de la biblioteca o lo descargas de internet. Cuando una persona quiere leer va por un libro, no historias infantiles y estúpidas de cartas, ponis, etc, etc, etc. Y tristemente, yo no tengo la suficiente inspiración para escribir un libro y nunca la tendré, porque escapa a mis capacidades hacer tal cosa.

Con esto, anuncio oficialmente que no voy a escribir más fanfics, no voy a escribir ni Sparkle, ni la Leyenda de Starlight, ni Catena, ni Sacrificio ni nada, simplemente participaré en los roles donde estoy y ya, porque me duela o no, quiera admitirlo o no, no soy buena escribiendo, llevo cinco años trabajando en ello y simplemente no es lo mío. Gracias por su atención.


	7. Necesito tiempo

Necesito tiempo para pensar y recolectar mis ideas, lo que dije ayer fue una forma de drenar el revoltijo de emociones que tenía por varias cosas que me pasarón incluídas con la opinión de una persona que me importaba mucho. Ya hoy estoy más calmada y puedo pensar con mayor claridad, sí voy a seguir escribiendo historias, pero voy a tomarme un descanso de ellas.

-Gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
